A Black Butler Fanfiction- Dark Neko
by Thatpersonthat'sjustthere
Summary: A young girl is being used for experiments, were animal genetics are put in a human. Sebastian senses this new soul, and comes to her aid. Why and What happens next, read to find out. SebastianXOC Ps. First time writing fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Okay...this is my first time so be critical

This story is rated K (I think)

Sorry their isn't much of the whole black butler characters in this chapter but they do come up. The story is based on modern time...just if your wondering.

My aching feet pad softly on the rough cement floor. Two buff looking men stand either side of me, grasping both of my thin wrists so I can't run away. Not that they should even bother, this "hell hole" is a bloody maze. Not one of the experiments here, who have tried to escape, could find their way out before being caught. One kid ran around for four whole hours looking for an escape, but never found a way out of here. We stopped in front of a rusty metal door, and one of the men knocked a rhyme loudly on it. A pretty woman with her shiny black hair place in a bun opened the door, Madame Raven. She wore a white skimpy nurse outfit, and matching white high heels that complemented her skinny toned legs. She adjusted her white glasses, magnifying her blood coloured eyes. She was gorgeous, but her aura was evil, just as her intentions with me. This place was a "lab". They had been testing on random children they find on the street, for god knows what. During my time here, my abilities became stronger than usual. I was able to judge and sense auras way better, and my senses were already better then most...but now their amazing. Madame Raven's long black nails grabbed my ragged blood stained dress, careful to not touch my dirty skin. She pushed me onto a bench, where two "doctors" were waiting for me. After tying me down, they jabbed what seemed thousands of needles into my body. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down my eyes. But I didn't scream, I wouldn't allow them to hear my cries. If they did...they won. Slowly I blacked out. Another daily routine finished...Another day which I suffered, and experience horrific pain.

Slowly I opened my dark blue eyes, adjusting to the darkness of my cell. 'Ouch', I whispered. My head was pounding. A sudden chill went down my spine; I knew that aura...I looked around and saw Madame Raven, setting a poor excuse of food on a wooden table, by my bed. 'Oh, hello Satan,' I said proud of my nickname. She did seem like a demon (not that they exist) so it was quite befitting. She just chuckled darkly and said, 'eat up cat girl'.

'_Eat up...cat girl,'_ her velvet voice ran through my ears. 'Cat girl,' I repeated over and over, as if it would spark some light on the meaning. I stood up and walk over to the other side of the cell. A broken mirror hanged on the mossy wall from a crooked nail. I gasp at my reflection. I look mostly the same...dark blue eyes, brown long dirty hair, pale skin from the lack of light, dark under eyes, skinny body from lack of food, but some things are different. I had dark brown cat ears on my head instead of human ears, sharp cat fangs, and a bushy brown cat tail. I attempted to scream. Instead of a humans wail coming out of my mouth, a meow escaped my lips.

A random chill (well I think random chill) ran down my spine, ignoring it I stared intently at the mirror. I was staring so closely at my reflection, I didn't even notice the tall, slender, figure behind me in the mirror, until it disappeared with a flash. I looked around startled, but brushed it off as my imagination. No human could run that fast, unless...it wasn't human. I laugh at myself for thinking such things, and returned my gaze at a slightly different me.

The other experiments are awakening. I can hear them screaming and crying for their parents. The urge to yell at them to shut up grew inside of me, but I refrained. If I had folks I would cry for them two...but I don't. I shuffled to my straw mattress bed, and slumped down. 'Ouch,' I cried. My butt is still sore from the ejections. I sniffed the white fluid in my cup to check it wasn't drugged, and chugged down the milk. I looked down at my plate...vegemite sandwich...yuck. I reluctantly picked up the sandwich and put it up to my mouth. A white envelope that was so carefully placed under the sandwich fell onto my lap. Suspiciously I opened the envelope, and the letter which was inside. All it said was:

"_Dearest Kitten, _

_I noticed a peculiar soul presence, and decided to follow it. That's when I found you. I am glad to say I was not displeased with what I found. You are such a lovely creature. I am going to collect you at exactly 1:00 pm today. Be expecting me, Kitten._

_Yours truly, Butler of Miss Lilia Senka, Sebastian Michaelis"_

'Say what?'I stared at the letter for awhile. '_How the hell did this get here...who is this Sebastian...how dare he call me Kitten...AH I GOT IT! This is Madame Raven's attempt at a joke...right that's it.' _The cries for parents, to my dismay, grew louder and louder. I put the letter down and closed my eyes, once my head found its way to my pillow. Memories of when I was a little girl came flooding to me. Good memories of course, memories of before the accident, when my family was alive. My younger sister, Petra, was only a small baby back then, and Taelah (my twin sister) was 7 years old like me. And I can't forget my cat, Madam Red, the devious little creature. My blissful memories were soon interrupted by "Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb", the two buff looking, stupid, guys, that find it fun to push me around. 'Get up brat,' one of the "Twiddles" said in a deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb", unlocked the cell. The lock gave a satisfied click, and 'Get up brat,' Twiddle Dee yelled at me. Reluctantly I stood up, death staring at the fools who dare talked to me in such a rude manner. Truthfully I am not so good with good manners (hey no is perfect...don't judge), but hey! At least I try, by keeping all (okay...most) bad words/thoughts INSIDE my head. 'I usually have a day of rest after the experiments', I stated. 'What gives, my cuddly apes?' 'SHUT IT FUR BALL,' Twiddle Dumb spat out. '_Fur Ball, really, that's all he could come up with...and now you know why HE'S the "Dumb" one.'_ They both grabbed a wrist each with their grubby (possible unwashed for weeks) hands, and yanked me towards the "laboratory".

We entered the white laboratory, and as usual I was forced down on a metal bench. The cold touch of the metal made my frail body shiver. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb strapped me down with leather straps (impossible to break, I tried...20 times), and left me to the doctors. The three doctors towered over me, examining every feline feature I now officially possessed. They muttered to each other, and two doctors went off to go get ready to begin the experience. I was left alone with the third doctor. He tried to scratch behind my ear; I hissed and jerked my head away. At first he looked slightly shocked, but quickly recomposed himself and chuckled darkly. _'Gosh, between those three..._'I started in my head, before a shock of realisation hit me. 'Wait_ a second...there are only meant to be two, why is there a third doctor'. _

I eyed the third doctor suspiciously. He was really tall, and like Madame Raven, he had wine coloured eyes with long black lashes. His black raven hair stood out on his pale skin, and a devious smirk was plastered on his face. If I was in a different position, I would have thought he was attractive...but since he was about to start jabbing needles into me, and was using me as a human (cat girl...?) guinea pig, he was pretty off setting. Also his aura was just like Madame Ravens, it was scary, evil, and not of this world.

He gazed down at me, aware of my confused stare. Slowly he bent down, his soft lip brushing against my ear. His velvet voice whispered, 'did you doubt I would come for you Kitten'. My eyes went wide...really wide; they felt like they were going to bludge out. '_OMG, THIS SH*T JUST GOT REAL.' _I really want to scream that out loud...but I kept my bad thoughts inside my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I eyed the third doctor suspiciously. Once he was aware of my confused stare, he bent down, so his soft lip brushed against my ear. His velvet voice whispered, 'did you doubt I would come for you Kitten'. '_OMG, THIS SH*T JUST GOT REAL,' _after some consideration decided to keep that thought inside my head.

The two original doctors came back in with some random gear; the one thing that caught my eye was a pink colour that had the ability to electrocute the wearer. I had seen a collar just like that when I first came here. One of the other experiments had tried to escape, and killed two guards in the process. So they decided to make an example out of her...and electrocuted her until she was close (very close) to death. Luckily she survived. Just. Not that it made any difference. She died four weeks later, from an unknown reason.

All three doctors could sense my panic, and "reassured" me that they would only use it if necessary. 'Okay I understand,' I said sarcastically. 'I fell perfectly okay about being electrocuted.' The third doctor chuckled darkly again. _Okay, laugh at my distress while you can big boy! Gosh...I want to slap that smug look of his face._

I death glared my soon-to-be-saviour, and in response (and to my surprise) he winked at me. For some strange reason, he kept taking out a pocket watch from his white lab coat to check the time. _Is he waiting for something? _ There was a loud crash/bang some where on the other side of the building. The doctors (except number 3) looked around startled. Twiddle Dee came rushing in, 'Doc there was a bomb planted near the cells. The heat melted the metal bars, and the experiments are rioting.' There was a look in his green eyes that I had never seen before...fear. The auras around me began wavering in fear. Except one! The third doctor's aura, instead of wavering, was growing stronger and more...devilish. I gulped back my own fear...fear of this man.

'Tell the guards to focuses on catching the successful experience like the mouse girl, and the hound.' One of the doctors screamed at Twiddle Dee. Twiddle Dee ran out yelling, 'yes sir, of course sir'. _Mouse girl, Hound, so there are more like me...interesting._ One of the doctors reached for me with his greedy hands. With a flash they were cut off, and fell to the ground. The handless man screamed in pain, before his blood covered head fell to the floor with a bang. The other doctor ran for the door but only got half way before a knife hit him on the back of his head. He laid motionless on the ground with blood everywhere.

'U-uh...AHHH,' I screamed. I stared at the red eyed beast that was now standing in front of me. 'You killed them...how.' He cut of my loud sobs, but placing a finger over my mouth and hushing me softly. 'All in good time Kitten, first I must rescue you'. Without a sweat he ripped the leather straps in half, and lifted me up bridle style. I whimpered, my cat ears flattening out on my head. 'Hold on tight Kitten,' the "doctor" whispered in my ear. I wrapped my petty arms around his firm neck tightly, a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the red eyed beast that was now standing in front of me. 'You killed them...how.' He cut of my loud sobs, but placing a gloved finger over my mouth, and hushing me softly. 'All in good time Kitten, but first I must rescue you.' Without a sweat he ripped the leather straps in half, and lifted me up bridal style. 'Hold on tight Kitten,' the man/beast whispered in my ear. I wrapped my petty arms around his neck tightly, a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face.

He ran to the door and kicked it open, with such ease. Running faster than any human being I know, he went down the endless hall way. The Twiddles tried to stop him, by standing in his way, armed with guns. Twiddle Dumb yelled, 'hand over the girl Doctor Michaelis.' _Huh, his last name is Michaelis...wait that was on the note! How could I forget? Sebastian Michaelis, cool name. I wonder how he got the note in my room. _I looked up at him waiting for a response. For the second time I have seen his eyes glowed bright red. He glanced down at me, and smirked. 'No, I don't think I will,' Sebastian chuckled. He threw me above his head, so high that if the ceiling was any lower (by the way the ceilings REALLY high up) I would of hit my head. In a second he ripped of his coat reviling a black tucks (Author: What he always wears), and while dodging bullets, threw two knifes at the Twiddle's heads. They fell to the ground lifelessly. I fell down into two strong arms, and rapped my arms around Sebastian's neck again.

Never had I seen so many gory deaths in one day. And I have seen a few. So I didn't have to witness the horror happening before my eyes, I burrowed my face deeply into Sebastian's chest. He was extremely warm, and I would have fallen asleep on him, if it wasn't for the screaming humans in the back ground. Luckily he found the exit in only five minutes. Still I saw over 20 people die. As soon as Sebastian set foot outside I asked to be put down, reluctantly he place me down softly. My eyes struggled to adapt to the sunlight. The building was brown on the outside, to camouflage with the woods surrounding it. 'Whoa, I haven't seen the outdoors for ages'. I sighed, 'It's better than I remember.' The trees were tall and beared such lushes green leaves. The grass was soft, and the sky beared a beautiful sunset. 'How long have you been there for,' Sebastian asked with curiosity. 'Three to four years,' I replied unfazed. Sebastian looked at me for awhile before asking if I liked the "lab". I replied, 'sometimes it was better than where I was before. I mean, at least I was feed.'

After a few miles of walking, the lack of exercise had caught up to me. I trudged alongside Sebastian, the best I could. I kept on falling behind him, and had to run back to him. He stopped suddenly, and turned to face me. _Thank God! Rest! _'Were almost there,' he said chuckling and my attempt to follow him. 'Are you laughing at me? How dare you,' I started before he picked me up. 'Hey...I can walk myself,' I stated. 'No you can't,' he replied. I felt extremely uncomfortable being held like a baby, so I squirmed around and wrapped my legs around his waist. My head nestled between his neck and shoulder, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of an engine starting. I moaned while my head tried to recall the happenings of today. My head shifted on the comfortable lap so I could see Sebastian's face gazing down at me. 'What's happening,' I murmured. 'Were travelling to the nearest motel, so we can rest before travelling again tomorrow,' he whispered softly. 'We will be there very soon,' he stated pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. 'Okay,' I managed to say before drifting of the sleep again.

Sadly I was forced awake again, by Sebastian. The driver of the taxi left, and it was then I wondered why he wasn't surprised by my cat features. I looked up at Sebastian and asked my question. 'I told him it was a costume,' he replied. 'It was hard to convince him when you started purring though.' I blushed furiously. 'I purr? Great just what I needed,' I stated. We walked up to a room with the number 8 (Author: You know why I chose this Taelah) on it. With one graceful movement, Sebastian took out a key and unlocked the door. 'You should bath and have a meal before you go to bed,' Sebastian said allowing me to step in the small "house".


	5. Chapter 5

'You should bath and have a meal before you go to bed,' Sebastian said allowing me to step in the small motel room. 'Uh, right,' I replied, walking into the cramped bathroom. The bathroom is also a toilet, and laundry, and the shower also doubles as a bath. Not that I mind, its a few steps up from the cell. I found a pile of neatly folded towels in the cupboard by the washing machine, and claim one as my own. I walked over to the shower, which didn't take long. I turned taps on, and took of my clothes as I waited for the shower to warm up. After I had taken of my clothes I put my hand in the water to check the temperature. It only took a few drops of water, and it self-consciously yanked out.

'What the hell was that,' I asked myself. _Oh, right I'm a cat. Cats don't usually like water! Maybe I don't need to shower...what are you thinking girl. You last showered over two weeks ago. And you can't really call it a shower, more like a hosed down! _'Okay,' I sighed. 'I can totally do this!'I stepped it to the shower, and as soon as the water touched me I ran for my towel. I wrapped it around me ran to Sebastian. 'Sebastian...I-uh don't think I need to have a shower,' I mumbled. 'You have blood and dirt all over you kitten,' he replied. 'You do need a shower.' My ears flattened against my tail, and my tail drooped between my legs. 'But, I don't like the water,' I argued. 'Don't you,' he chuckled raising and eyebrow. 'That's right. I don't,' I said starting to blush at how pathetic I was acting. Without a sweat he picked me and threw me over his shoulder. I was for the first time in my life grateful for being tiny, as the towel went below my knees, and covered everything that need to be covered (even when flung over men shoulders).

'Put me down,' I screamed. My finger nails tingled, and I feel them getting longer and thicker. I winced as blood seeped through my nails, cutting into the skin next to them. As if by instinct I began clawing Sebastian's back in till he stopped walking. He grabbed me under my armpits with his gloved hands, and put me on the ground. He examined my blood stained hands, and soon enough my nails reverted to their previous state. 'Interesting,' Sebastian said softly. 'It seems like you are able to extend your finger nails, and return them to their previous state. 'I don't care,' I said in a bore manor. Sebastian looked at me, so our eyes meet each other. Mine eyes a strong blue colour, while his eyes were wine red. 'You know you remind me of one of my-', Sebastian started. 'What are you,' I asked butting in?


	6. Chapter 6

'I don't care,' I stated in a bore manor. Sebastian looked me in the eye. It was then I realised (with the exception of Madame Raven) I never had seen anyone with such scary eyes. 'You know you remind me of one of my-', Sebastian started. 'What are you,' I demanded.

'Excuse me,' Sebastian said a little shocked. 'You heard me,' I replied. 'Now answer me, what are you Sebastian?' 'What makes you think I am not human,' Sebastian chuckled? 'No human can just kill so many people without a sweat. You're too fast to be normal, too strong, to...perfect. Not to mention your aura and the bad vibes you give off.' 'Interesting,' Sebastian said examining me. 'Thank you for the complement Kitten, but you see I am just one _hell _of a butler.' 'That has a hidden meaning to it doesn't it,' I asked? 'Well, well, well,' chuckled Sebastian. 'What a bright little Neko you are. You defiantly remind me of one of my previous masters. I don't think I will answer your question though. I'll wait for you to figure it out,' Sebastian said and winked at me.

I stared at Sebastian for awhile. Not just him on the outside, but him on the inside. His aura, it's so dark and evil like. The normal person's aura would be not so dark, yet not so light, since they would be not so pure, and not so evil. The purer you are the lighter you aura is. A baby's aura is as really light, as they are pure of sin. On the other hand, a murderer's aura would be a dark grey. Not black, because even if they do horrible things they have a conscious. They feel guilt, so they are not all bad. Whereas Sebastian's aura is just black, with only a small amount of white so far of in the distance that it's hard to find. It's also hard to see his personality. Their personality is usually defined by the tint of colour they posses in their aura. The stronger the colour, the stronger the personality is. But the darker the colour is, the darker the personality. Taelah, my dear twin sister had a tint of red that got slightly darker in the middle. That meant she was passionate, and a little aggressive. She also possessed a little bit of light blue, which meant she was bubbly and light yellow as she was always happy. Every now and then, one of the colours would get stronger, or the blue would get darker as she got sadder...Everybody has colour...I think. _Where is your colour Sebastian? Why is it so hard to find it? Why is your Aura so black? _Questions flooded my head, and soon my self-conscious was surrounded by Sebastian's aura.

My self-conscious can sometimes make it's through someone's body (also known as their outer lair), and into their most private areas such as their memory...or in this instance their aura. This only happened once in awhile, as it is extremely tiering work. On the outside it may look like nothing is really happening. I guess it looks like I am daydreaming, and the person, that I am entering, just looks tired. But on the inside, is a completely different story. Sometimes my self-conscious comes in the form of the cat, or sometimes I come in the form of a young female. I enter the body and I am able to walk into people memories and watch what has happened to them, or even through their imagination. I have only done it a few times before, and as human minds are weak, I am not able to stay long before they collapse of exhaustion. Sometime's if I am really quick, I am able to get a look at their soul. Since the aura surrounds ones soul, it is very difficult to find your way through it. People's auras go for miles, as they show every bit of one's personality from the past to the future. Today myself-conscious is a female.


	7. Chapter 7

I searched the darkness as well as I could for looking an entrance to his memories, or his soul. But I couldn't find it. The light I had seen before had disappeared, along with his colour. It was as if he was hiding them himself...but that's impossible. No human has a strong enough mind to shut me out...unless. Quickly I removed myself-conscious from Sebastian's body. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest knife. I turned around; Sebastian was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I took my chance and held the knife at his throat. 'I won't ask again,' I hissed. 'What the hell are you, and what the f*ck do you want with me?'

'Calm down Kitten,' Sebastian said calmly. "You see my Lady loves cute things, so I thought I would give her a...new friend.' 'What,' I said annoyed. 'You want to give me to some spoiled kid as a pet? The hell with that! I am not getting out of that hell hole if it means that I am going to be a pet.' 'Not a pet Kitten,' Sebastian stated. 'You will be her friend.' I hissed again. 'What if I don't want to be Satan,' I yelled. 'Satan,' Sebastian chuckled. 'Very close kitten.'

I turned away from the monster, threw the knife to the floor and ran into the bathroom. Once I had found my dirty clothing I yanked them on. 'What are you doing Kitty cat,' Sebastian asked me? I turned around slowly, until I was facing the horrible creature. 'What am I doing,' I chuckled. My face clouded over, like it always does when I am about to go crazy mad. 'I am about to run away from a demon...you.' 'Congratulations,' Sebastian said with a devious smile. 'You guessed correctly.' 'I won't lie; I suspected it from the start. Well I suspected that you were not human at least. I know of your kind, so it wasn't too hard.' 'Smart little thing you are,' Sebastian said amused. 'But not smart enough to realise that you can't run from me.' As Sebastian said this eyes turned to a blood red and his aura seemed to seep out of his body. Quickly I leaped for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: (I know I don't usually do this...mainly because it pains me to say it-BUT I have to start to do it.) Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler... :(**

'Congratulations,' Sebastian said with a devious smile. 'You guessed correctly.' 'I won't lie; I suspected you were not human from the start,' I stated. 'You're a smart little thing aren't you,' Sebastian said amused. 'But not smart enough to realise that you can't run from me.' As Sebastian said this eyes turned into a glowing pinkish red and his aura seemed to seep out of his body in a demonic sort of way. Quickly I leaped for the door.

With new found speed and agility I sprinted out of the door and into the outside world. The other cabins surrounded me like walls of a prison. But something small like this couldn't, and wouldn't stop me. Just like the old times, I jumped up onto a random roof top and began looking for a hiding spot.

Since we still were in the countryside I was able to find a nearby forest. I jumped down the opposite side of the roof that I came up on, and ran as fast as I could. I though being in that hell hole for such a long time would have made me slower...less fit. But I was faster than ever before. Fast enough to out run a demon.

My cat ears twitched side to side to find where the demon was exactly. _Damn, he's right behind me._

My brown hair flew out behind me as I sprinted to the easiest tree to climb. Hitching up the white dress, I climbed up the tree. I looked down to see Sebastian close behind me. _Shiver, I whispered. _The distance between each tree was close enough to jump tree to tree, and that's what I did. My feline ears twitched at each sudden noise I or Sebastian made from the jumps. My eyes took no time getting used to the darkness of the arriving night. _Wow, this whole cat this is wicked, _I thought to myself. _It would have been useful on the street._ Sebastian jumped to the tree right in front of me. His dark hair framing his pale face, which was being illuminated by the moon, his long eyelashes made his glowing eyes stand out. He's lip were placed in a smirk, as if he thought this was the end for me. _Pft! Sebastian, you under estimate me._ I jumped up high enough for my arms to grab the branch above me. Like a gymnastic, I swung myself over the branch to the next tree, barley escaping Sebastian's grasp. While jumping to the next branch, I turned around and gave him the same smirk he gave me. He, at first, looked shocked. But then he smiled in a way that said he was pleased with me. Sebastian bent down and sprang off of the branch and towards me.

The next tree coming up seemed too far to reach, but due to my situation, I still tried. I held my breath, prayed for the best, and jumped. I was mid air and a fair bit above ground for a few slow seconds, my hair flew around me and my hand reached out to the next tree. My fingers barley touched the branch and I plumaged to the ground. I prepared myself so I could land on my feet...Only to end up falling into the arms of a strong, demonic, annoyingly handsome butler. 'Oh, f*ck this,' I moaned. He merely chuckled.

~An hour or two later. ~  
After a long time of persuading, Sebastian finally conned me into living at his "Masters" mansion. He also persuaded me to have a shower. Which I did...after he threatened me by saying that he will wash me himself if he had to. I prefer being washed down with a fire hose than letting _him _wash me. After I had washed my hair and scrubbed all the dirt and blood off me, I changed into the pink pyjamas Sebastian supplied for me. I walked over to the mirror and cringed at the cuteness of the night gown: . . Underneath the pale green night dress was a pair matching bloomers with lace on the end that just peeked out from under the dress. The night gown was probably the fanciest thing I wore after the incident.

I turned around examining myself in the mirror when I heard a gentle knocking on the door. 'Come in,' I yelled. Sebastian walked into the bathroom staring at me. 'What do you want,' I said with a light blush on my face...not because I like him, because I was wearing the most embarrassing thing ever. Sebastian chuckled. 'My lady,' he began. 'I forgot to give you your socks,' Sebastian paced me the pale green socks with pink lace and bows. As he slid them onto my feet I asked him who the hell would wear such horrifying cute clothing. 'You see my kitten, these were my mistress Lilia Senka's, and everything she owns or did own is cute.' 'I already despise her,' I mumbled.

Sebastian and I moved to the bedroom/living room/main room. 'Are you hungry kitten,' Sebastian asked me calmly as I plonked on the much loved and appreciated, by me, bed. 'What do you think,' I mumbled back to him. 'I'll take that as a yes.' Sebastian left the motel room, and before I could unpick the door, came back. 'Were you attempting to escape kitten?' 'Yes,' I replied truthfully. Sebastian smirked. _I bloody hate you and you stupid smirk. _'I hope you like fish and chips my-lady. It's the only thing you seemed to be able to purchase here. I would of made you something but'- Sebastian said before I butted in. 'FISH AND CHIPS,'I squealed in delight. Sebastian's eyes widened at my reaction, but soon relaxed his handsome features and parsed me the package. I ripped open the package and began my feast. 'I haven't had this stuff in ages,' I said stuffing another chip into my mouth. 'Kitten, try to act a little more lady like,' Sebastian chuckled.

As I stuffed my face with the fish and chips Sebastian, much to my reluctance, brushed my brunet hair while talking about "his lady." After I finished eating Sebastian gave me a tooth brush and some tooth paste to clean my teeth with, then some hot milk to relax me. 'Milk taste so much better now I am a feline,' I said to Sebastian. He smiled softly at me. I kept on drinking the milk while I waited for Sebastian to turn on the TV. _How long has it been since I watched TV? Too long..._I watched the TV happily for ten minutes before I fell asleep, on the soft, blue, queen sized bed. 

~Sebastian~

'Has my kitten already fallen asleep,' I chuckled? I turned the TV of and put her empty cup of milk away. After I washed it I returned to _my_ neko's side. 'What an adorable sleeping face you have,' I said tracing my gloved hand over her cheek. My gaze went from her face to her ears and back to her face. Smiling I pulled the sheets over her body reluctantly. She looked so cute in that style of clothing. _Cute...Adorable...what are you saying Sebastian, _I thought to myself. On cue the Neko began purring louder. She is truly a worthy mate.

**Author Note: Hey guys! I hope your enjoying this story. PLEASE, give me reviews. I added hints on my characters past. If you haven't noticed it yet, she doesn't have a name. Don't worry soon she will be named by the one and only, Lilia!**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the taxi silently with Sebastian, inspecting the new pinafore and shirt Sebastian supplied for me: . . He also gave me white sandals with heels, and a pink and white hat to hide my ears: albu_381369743_00/1. . My tail was tucked into my black under shorts, so no neko part of me was visible. Once I was bored with appreciating my outfit, I stared out of the window and watched the scenery go by. 'Kitten,' Sebastian said breaking the two hour silence. 'Yes,' I mumbled back. 'Sorry, I didn't think of asking you before. But what is your name?' Silence filled the air. I looked at the ground, suddenly becoming interested in the feel of wearing shoes again. 'You do know your name, right?' 'Of course I do,' I spat back. More silence. 'And your name is...' 'Cleopatra, queen of the Nile,' I joked. 'Your real name is...' 'It's sucks.' 'Must I repeat myself,' Sebastian huffed. 'Your name is?'

'Zipporah,' I murmured. Silence...again. 'As in Moses wife's name,' Sebastian asked. 'Yep,' I mumbled. 'You where named after Moses wife, from the bible.' Sebastian looked disgusted. 'You got it.' 'Why do you hate it?' 'I just do,' I lied. 'If you hate the name so much, then why don't you just change it,' Sebastian suggested.'Maybe I will,' I mumbled. We sat in silence for the remanding hour to London, I thought about new names and whether or not I should try to look inside of him again...I was interested. What do demons look like, within, when they're not shutting you out? What memories do they contain? And...Do they have a soul?

~1 hour~

Within the hour or so, we arrived at a large mansion. Sebastian stepped out the car first and, like a gentleman, opened the door for me. Once he paid the taxi driver, we both walked up the staircase and into the mansion. Within seconds I heard someone rushing towards us. In a flash, something pink jumped past me, and into Sebastian's arms. At first I thought it was a girl, but I was wrong. A young boy, around my age, with short red hair and large glasses looked up at Sebastian. 'Finally Sebastian,' he said with a puff. 'Milady has been crazier with each passing day. Just look at me!' The young boy pointed to the pink princess style dress and matching bow in his hair.

'She keeps screaming that I am Ariel.' 'At least you're not Cinderella,' a man out of nowhere yelled. He looked around twenty, and was rather buff. He was wearing a blue ball gown, a tiara in his scruffy blond hair, with silver high heels and blue gloves stretching over his muscles. He, unlike the red head boy, looked extremely out of place in his get up. I held my hand over my mouth to stop sniggering. Some giggles escaped though and the man eyed me like I was an enemy form war. I stopped laughing and hid behind Sebastian. 'Hey Brandon, don't look at the poor little girl like that.' I peeked out from behind Sebastian to see a girl around eighteen walking towards us. She was in a pink dress with a purple corset thing over it. Her long hair blonde hair was braided with flowers adorning it. 'What. She was laughing at me.' Brandon mumbled blushing fiercely. The girl gave a cute closed eyes smile. 'How can she not? You look adorable "Cinderella".' 'So do you "Rapunzel," Brandon yelled as if it was an insult. 'You said she was adorable,' the red haired boy giggled to Brandon. 'Could a romance be building?' Both the blond girl's and Brandon's face looked like really red tomatoes.

Sebastian coughed loudly asking for everyone attention. 'You three,' Sebastian practically yelled. 'Get changed out of those attires and come back so you can be introduced to my-lady,' Sebastian said signalling to me. All of the servants saluted to Sebastian and yelled, 'yes sir', before running off.

~Five minutes Later~

The three dopes stood in a straight line waiting for Sebastian to introduce them. 'Well, this is our Chef Brandon,' Sebastian signalled one gloved hand to Brandon. Brandon stepped forward wearing a chef uniform: . /image/large/dsc_ . On the top of Brandon's messy blond hair, was a slouched chef's hat, and just resting on the bottom of his hat, he had a pair of goggles that looked old, but well maintained. His blue eyes showed a small hint of kindness, while his mouth was shaped in a smirk. Not a Sebastian-"I am so cocky"- smirk. A kind, happy sort off bad*ss smirk.

Brandon stepped back into the line with the others, while Sebastian introduced Rin. 'This is Rin,' Sebastian started as Rin stepped forward. Rin was wearing a smart butler uniform: . He was still wearing his large glasses, in which you couldn't see his eyes threw. He's red hair was ruffled, and he had freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. He seemed to have some muscles...but not half as much a Brandon. 'He helps around the house with the cleaning and gardening, but be careful. Rin is extremely clumsy. He has a twin sister, Mary, who is quite the opposite of Rin. You will meet her in a week or so.' Rin's dopey smile suddenly dropped. 'Where is she,' I asked curiously? 'She's in hospital,' Rin said sadly. 'Oh, I am sorry Rin.' Rin smiled and stepped back, as the last of the three stepped forward.

'And finally we have Fiona,' Sebastian said smoothly. Fiona was wearing a pair of overalls and boots with high knee socks: 013/0/5668685/il_fullxfull.464200792_ (the shirt is yellow and is shoulder length) and . ?1342646222. She had a cute straw hat tied to her neck, and a pair of large gardening gloves in the pocket of her overalls. Her blond hair was tied into a braid, with her long bangs let lose. She had red bobby pins holding her fringe up. Her large eyes are green with a blue tint to them .She had quite an amazing figure; if I was a lesbian I would fall in love with her. 'She is the gardener here.'

'Nice to meet you all,' I started. 'I am...um,' _Uh, who am I? I haven't decided on a new name yet. _All three servants looked at me confused and waiting for an answer.

'This is Cleopatra,' Sebastian said while looking down at me.

**Author Note: OKAY! I love Cleopatra so much! She is my favourite lady of history. So strong and beautiful, perfect for my girl! **


	10. Chapter 10

'Nice to meet you all,' I said to the three servants. 'I am...um,' _Oh, no. I haven't decided on a new name yet. _All three servants looked at me waiting for an answer. 'This is Cleopatra,' Sebastian said while looking down at me. 'She will be staying with us, as MistressLilia's "play mate".

I stayed silent for just a few seconds, thinking to myself. _CLEOPATRA?! Is that the best your demonic mind can come up with! And I am her PLAY MATE?! I am not 4 years old demon. _'That's my name,' I said with a fake closed eye smile. 'But you can shorten it to Cleo.' 'What a lovely name Lady Cleo,' Fiona said smiling. Brandon and Rin nodded in agreement. 'Isn't it just,' I said sarcastically. 'Well now that that's over. I shall take you to meet my mistress.' I nodded and began to follow Sebastian. 'Oh,' Sebastian turned around to face the servants. 'You three return to your chores. And try not to make a mess of things.' 'Yes sir,' they yelled, running off to finish their chores.

'I shall warn you Kitten,' Sebastian said while walking gracefully up the large stairs. 'My-lady can be, let's say, quite energetic. In public she rarely shows off her more...happy personality, so that people won't see her as a child. But when she is alone with us, or was with that girl, she lets her true colours shine. You may be able to tell this from the other servant's previous attire.' 'I will be able to handle her...Hopefully.' Sebastian stopped in front of a large door. 'This is my mistresses' personal room; she's usually in it more than her own bedroom.' Sebastian knocked on the door. 'Who is it,' the young girl's voice asked. _She sounds mature and kind of ladylike. _'It's me my-lady. I have found you a worthy friend.' 'Finally Sebastian, I thought you would never find "the one". Well bring her in!' All maturity left her voice and she sounded extremely childlike. 'Of course, My-lady.' I gulped while Sebastian opened the door. _Please don't suck._

**Author's note: **

**Um, sorry for having a short chapter... but since I usually take ssssoooo long to write one up, I thought I should finish here! I would like to thank the people who have reviewed me. You're SO sweet. Please continue to review! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **

**Do I have to say this...?**

**Bff (Taelah): Yes Zara, you've put this off for way to long.**

**But...but... *Taelah hits me on the head with a book.* **

**FINE! I do not own Black Butler or its characters...sob T^T**

**Bff: See? It wasn't that bad.**

**I want to own Sebastian! *cry's eternally***

**Sebastian: I am glad you don't own me. **

**Hey how did you get in here? *Taelah hits me on the head with a book...again***

**Bff: You're the one writing this, Baka!**

**Sebastian: Okay. Now back to the story. **

Sebastian knocked on the large door, with one gloved hand. 'Who is it,' the voice asked. 'It's me my-lady. I have found you a worthy friend.' Bring her in!' I gulped while Sebastian opened the door.

I let out a large gasp. Her room was so similar to the doll's house, Taelah and I, once owned. Along the soft pink walls, was a long light purple shelf covered in porcelain dolls, and stuffed animals (mainly cats). The curtains were white and lacy, and over the shiny light brown wood, a fluffy purple mat laid. By the large window, overlooking the garden, there was a white window stall, covered in soft pink and purple cushions. A big lavender table and chair was set up by the door, with a laptop and large piles of paper on it. Four white drawers were covered in the cutest stuff ever seen to mankind, and to the left of the room there was a large walk in wardrobe full of costumes. By a beautiful doll house, on a large chair, a small doll like girl sat, hugging a rabbit with an eye patch.

'Hello, Miss Lilia,' I said softly. Lilia's blue eyes shined, as she smiled at me. 'Oh, please call me Lil. Everyone else here does. With the exception of Sebastian,' As Lilia said this she jumped up. Her cute dollish dress bounced at this movement showing of her bloomers underneath: . /-o3TKqZjApAE/TXV0bVG7wWI/AAAAAAAADHk/tmDtzhGv21k/s1600/sweet% . She rushed over to me and pulled me inside the room. 'So,' her girly voice sang. 'Tell me all about yourself, while Sebastian gets us some refreshments.' Sebastian bowed and walk out of the girly room. Lilia sat me down in a large chair next to her own. 'So, what's your name?' 'Zipporah. But since I hate it, Sebastian changed it to Cleopatra.' Hey, if I am going to be living with this girl, most well tell her the truth. 'How lovely,' Lilia said. 'I am 15, how old are you?' 'I believe I am 15, soon to be 16.' 'Believe?' I told Lilia about how I was an experiment, but nothing of beforehand. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable around her. She reminded me of my sister...in some ways. Once I finished Lilia hugged me tightly. 'I am so sorry,' she said softly. 'It's okay, but please don't tell anyone,' I asked. 'Of course,' Lilia nodded, making her blonde pigtails swish.

Sebastian walked in with a platter of cookies and a tea set. On the table in front of us, he set the food and tea down carefully. As he poured the tea he said, 'For today's afternoon tea we have "Sugar cookies", and the tea is "Earl Grey". Lilia picked up the white tea cup delicately and drank from it. 'Very good Sebastian,' she complemented.

While eating the biscuits and drinking the tea, Lilia and I talked for awhile. I found out that she worked for the queen as the "Queens Guard Dog", as her ancestors used to. She, despite her age, owns a company that specialises in clothing and toys. When I asked her, she emitted she knew that Sebastian was a demon, but she didn't make a contract with him. Turns out that one of her ancestors had a contract with him and ordered Sebastian to look after his descendants. She told me that she contains some demon blood in herself, but not that much. Lilia told me that her mother died of cancer, and her father, who was fully turned (into a demon), faked his own death. Apparently people where getting suspicious of him not aging, also he made a contract for someone's soul. Lilia added that I will probably meet him, as he visits the mansion often. In return I told her that my family was murdered (nothing else on that subject though, I will probably tell her later on), and that I had been turned into a neko.

'You are a what?' The pale girl asked. I sighed and took of my hat, and untucked my tail. Lilia stared in awe. 'You're...SO CUTE!' Lilia shrieked. 'You were adorable before, but now your, super adorable!' I blushed at her remarks, as she bear hugged me. 'Oh, talking about cute things,' Lilia said calming down. 'I will take you shopping tomorrow, for clothing. Usually I go to a tailor, or get Sebastian and Mary to make something...but I have to go check up on my store anyway.' I nodded. 'Sebastian show Cleo to her room and make sure it is to her liking,' Lilia ordered. 'Yes My lady,' Sebastian bowed and signalled me to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:**

**Bff: My idiotic friend doesn't own Black Butler and never EVER will! All she owns is Lila and Cleo/Zipporah and maybe some one else...but I am too busy to read all of her fan-fiction so I don't know. (Wink, wink (aimed at Taelah because she is a lazy poo head (I am only kidding...so please don't hit me on the head with a book))) **

***sobs loudly because I want Sebastian***

**Bff: Shhhh it will be all right *Holds pillow into my face. **

'I will leave you here so you can get used your new room,' Sebastian said smoothly. 'I will fetch you in an hour for dinner. Your outfit for tonight is on your bed,' Sebastian bowed and left me alone in the large room. I walked around my new bedroom admiring it, my hand brushing up against the light blue walls. The ground, doors, and window frames were a dark, shiny, chocolate brown, wood. The curtains for the large windows were the same as the ones on my bed, a beautiful dark blue. The giant bed was to the right of the room, with blue black and grey pillows all over it. The blankets on the bottom were black, while the ones on top were dark blue. By the bed was a brown lamp table with a black lamp on top. Like in Lilia's "chill out room", I had a large window still. But this one was chocolate brown and covered in blue and black pillows. Nearby the window sat a black dressing table with a matching chair. A fluffy black mat laid in the middle of the room, and to the left side of the room, a black chair and desk was placed by the door. Near the desk I had a large walk in wardrobe, like Lila's, but mine was empty.

I walked back over to the large silk covered bed and changed into the outfit Sebastian left for me: en/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/IMG_ . After I but on some black high heels, I walked over to my dressing table, to fix up my hair. Before I even touched the hairbrush a gentle knocking came from my door. 'Come in,' I yelled. Sebastian walked into the room with some blue and white roses in a vase. 'Lady Lilia thought these would look nice in your room,' Sebastian said looking down at me. 'Where did she get blue roses,' I asked curiously. 'She just bought a batch from a gardener who specialises in genetically changing rose's colours.' 'Oh, that's cool.' Sebastian placed the vase on my drawer and picked up a hair brush. 'Lady Lilia will get you a personal maid soon, but until then, I shall assist you.' 'You don't have to worry about me,' I told Sebastian. 'I am able to look after myself.' Sebastian wasn't even listening to me, or he was pretending not to. He brushed my long brown hair until it was as smooth as possible. He tried to brush my ears, but I threatened to kill him if he dared to even poke them. Sebastian braided my hair and tied it up with a blue ribbon. 'There,' Sebastian said putting down the brush. 'You look beautiful, kitten.' I blushed, but only a little. 'Why do I have to dress up?' 'The manor is a little old fashioned with its doings, Miss.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Miss? What happened to Kitten?' 'So you do like my nickname for you,' Sebastian smiled. 'No I don't,' I exclaimed. Sebastian merely chuckled at my response. 'Dinners ready, so if you would follow me.' 'Aren't you forgetting something?' Sebastian looked at me with a confused expression across his face. I pointed to my cat ears with my pointer finger. Sebastian let out a small chuckle. 'Don't worry Kitten,' Sebastian traced his gloved finger over my face softly. 'Everyone here is a littler...different.'

Sebastian sashayed off to the dining room, so I reluctantly followed him. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! He touched my face! MY FACE! I hate that stupid demon. Although it wasn't that bad, it was quite...uh. What's the word...nice? _My face turned completely red at the thought._ NO DON'T EVEN SAY THAT! He is a demon...a demon that saved me. _I sighed. 'What's wrong,' Sebastian asked concerned. 'Nothing,' I said softly. Sebastian shrugged and continued to walk me to the dining room.

I walked into the dining room, and Sebastian sat me down by Lilia. There was one word to describe the room, and that was, beautiful. Sebastian handed out the first course and I took the first bite...of pure heaven. _Ha. A demon, who can cook food worthy of calling heaven, isn't that just amusing. _Due to the lack of food I used to have, I was unable to eat most of my amazing food. I excused myself from the table, deciding to retire to bed early. Sebastian took me back to my room and gave me the night gown I wore the night before. I changed and tucked myself into bed when he left. I thought back to the happenings of today. _Oh Zipporah...will you ever get used to this fancy place? _Darkness overwhelmed me and I soon fell fast asleep.

~Sebastian~

I looked over at the sleeping Neko, chuckling when her soft purrs occasionally grew louder then soft again. She mumbled something and then rolled to her side. 'All is going perfectly to plan,' I said smirking. I bent down so my lip was just above her ears and in a deep voice mumbled, 'soon my Kitten. Soon you will be mine.'

**Authors Note: Another chapter done! **

**I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this fan-fic! Please review; as I have said before, this is my first time, so I really want to improve. Also I am pretty bad at spelling and grammar, but I have been trying I swear! **

**Also review or inbox me if you have any request or idea's!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I don't own *mumbles***

**Taelah: What?**

**I don't own Black*mumbles***

**Taelah: WHAT?**

**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

**Taelah: I know *Giggles* **

**T^T *sobs***

**Lilia: I see what you mean by weird, Taelah...**

**WHA...Lilia...why are you here. AND WHY YOU SO MEAN!**

**Lilia: Back to the story /(-)/**

~Fiona~

Since Cleo wasn't responding to my knocks on her door, or my asking if she is awake, I walked into her room to wake her up.

'My-lady,' I said moving closer to her bed.

'Five more minutes,' Cleo mumbled.

'My-lady you need to wake up,' I giggled. I opened up the curtains, letting the sun rays shine into the room. Cleo didn't respond, so I turned around to walk over to her bed. Since I turned around to fast my legs awkwardly twisted, and I tumbled towards the ground. In an attempt to stop the fall, I grabbed on to Cleo's bed. This resulted in me pushing one of the bed legs, through the floor with a loud bash. Not knowing what was happing; Cleo jolted up and fell of the bed.

Cleo and I sat on the ground in silence for a few seconds, before we hear Brandon yell, 'bloody hell, Fiona. All you had to do was wake her up!'

~Sebastian~

After hearing the loud crash from Cleo's room, I rushed up to see if she was okay. I saw Kittens bed on a slope, with Fiona sitting on the floor by it. My little Neko was also on the floor, so I quickly helped her up. I placed one gloved hand on her back and held up her face with the other one.

'Uh...Sebastian, what are you doing,' Cleo asked harshly.

'I'm looking for wounds,' I replied turning her face so her cheek faced me.

'I'm fine,' she murmured, pushing herself out of my grip. I borrowed my eyebrows, feeling a little hurt.

~Cleo/Zipporah~

After I had removed myself from Sebastian's grip, he moved over to Fiona. Fiona quickly jumped to her feet.

'I'm sorry Sebastian,' Fiona said softly, playing with her braid. Sebastian looked pretty pissed off. Quickly he recomposed his features into a more neutral expression.

'Fiona,' Sebastian said walking towards the bed. 'I told you to help get Lady Cleo ready, did I not?'

'Yes,' she whispered.

'Than explain to me one thing,' he said placing his hands under the bed. 'How could getting Cleo ready, result in her bed going through the floor?' Sebastian lifted the bed out of the floor and set it down in front of the window.

'I fell over, I am so sorry.' Sebastian sighed, and told us that he will go get Brandon to fix up my floor. He left the room muttering that he was ten minutes behind schedule.

'So...how did you push the bed through the floor,' I asked Fiona.

'I have super strength,' she replied handing me some clothing. While Fiona dressed me in the pinafore I wore yesterday, she explained to me on how she has this ability. Turns out that one of her ancestors, Finnian, was an experiment. His captors injected him with something that gave him inhuman strength. The earl of the time, Ceil Phantomhive, was believed to be on a case for the queen when he found him. He took, "Subject number 12", in and gave him the name Finnian. He was named after the character from a Celtic mythology book, Finnian Cycle, who like Finnian had beautiful blonde hair, could run as fast as a hare, and had amazing strength. Finnian's abilities had been passed down through out the generations, which was how Fiona had her strength. 'Our names are similar, because I was named after him.'

'So that explains that,' I nodded.

'The other servants have similar ties to the Phantomhives,' Fiona said. 'We have served the Pantomimes for generations.'

'That's funny, I though Lilia's last name was Senka. At least that's what it said on the note...'

'Lilia's real last name is Phantomhive, but she likes to use her Grandfathers last name as much as possible.'

'Why?'

'Her grandfather was a great man. Lilia wishes to keep his memory alive. So every now and then she uses his last name. For formalities though, and when in public, she is "Lilia Senka Phantomhive".'

'Well isn't that just confusing and weird,' I replied. Fiona just laughed as she put the white sandals on my feet. After she plaited my hair, we both left for the dining room for breakfast.

~After Breakfast~

'Time to go,' Lilia chimed. She dusted off imaginary dust, from her 50's style sundress. It was light green, with a white sash around her waist, which was tied into a bow on the side. The dress was simple compared to her doll dresses. She wore white heels with a matching clutch. Her blonde hair was "half up, half down," tied up with a white flower clip. Lilia looked very lady like in her attire.

Sebastian held the door open for her, as she walked out. Before he let me outside though, Sebastian plopped the hat I wore yesterday onto my head.

'Wouldn't want you secret out, know would we?' Sebastian asked, with his signature smirk.

'No, we wouldn't.'

Sebastian opened the door to Lilia's black limo, allowing us to enter in.

'This is going to be fun,' Lilia smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Taelah: Hey Zara?**

**What? -.-**

**Taelah: Could you do me a favour...?**

**...What is the favour...**

**Taelah: For your confession thing...could you get Eren to do it? **

**Why? He isn't even from Black Butler; he's from Attack on Titian...WAIT! You like EREN?! Wow...**

**Taelah: SHUT UP! You like Sebastian! 0**

**Yeah, but that's because it's Sebastian. Golly...you gone to a new low Taelah.**

**Taelah: What do you mean? **

**You choose Eren over Levi... *Taelah hit's me over the head with a book* **

**Taelah: BAKA! JUST DO IT!**

**Fine...*Sighs* You! Come over here! *Eren runs over to me* Read this *Passes paper***

**Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan): ...Okay...Zara doesn't own "Black Butler", or any of the characters. All she owns is Madame Raven, the "Twiddles", Cleo, and Lilia and so on. Please enjoy the story! *Does Attack on Titian salute ***

**Taelah: ^/^ Eren 3 3 3**

***Colossal Titian rips open roof ***

**All: It's here (bwaahhahah (inside joke)) **

**Eren: TITAIN! Q^Q *Goes to kill the Titian***

**...back to the story... **

Sebastian opened the Limo's door, allowing me to step outside. My eyes grew wide as I stepped inside the massive store. In the store there were heaps of different sections (the shop is like a fancy "Big W"). Lilia walked straight past the shop assistant, who was asking if we needed any help, and towards the clothing section. Before I walked pasted the shop assistant though, I thanked her but declined her help. We walked to the clothing section and began skimming through the racks.

'Oh, this would look nice on you,' Lilia said in a smooth lady like voice. Lilia seemed like a completely different person. She was refined and ladylike, instead of doll like and bubbly. Instead of acting like a little girl, she appeared like an adult. She piled clothing after clothing into Sebastian's arms, and pulled me towards the change room.

The first outfit she forced me into was a short red dress. The top had black lace, and the bottom had layers that flared out. Lilia nodded and put in the pile to take home. Lilia continued to dress me into the pile of dresses, skirts and shirts. Each time I stepped out of the small dressing room, I couldn't help but notice Sebastian gazing at me. It made my heart flutter...but only a little bit. Once I took off the last outfit, which was a sailor/school girl styled dress, Lilia moved to the next section.

'Okay,' Lilia started. 'We need shoes.'

~one hour later~

Sebastian was carrying piles of clothing and cosmetics, while pushing a trolley full of other stuff (books, art stuff, extra).

'Sebastian,' I asked softly. Sebastian leaned to the side so his head was visible from behind the mass of clothing.

'Yes my-lady,' He said softly.

'Do you need help,' I giggled.

'I will be fine,' Sebastian said. 'Anyway, I couldn't let a lady, or friend of my mistress, carry all this.' Before I could respond a bunch of men, all in black hoodies, came rushing in. _Oh, this looks good. _

'ALL STAFF COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE,' an angry voice boomed. Slowly, and reluctantly the staff moved from there scattered positions in the shop, to the front. Lilia's face clouded over and a sinister smile spread across her face.

'It's time, Sebastian,' she said softly.

'Yes, my-lady,' Sebastian said, all knowingly.

Sebastian put down the cloths slowly, and began to walk toward the hooded thugs. Lilia and I followed behind him.

'TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PHANTOMHIVES!' One of the punks yelled.

'Nothing, we swear! We were hired by her, and that's it,' the shop assistant from before cried.

'LIAR,' the man in black pulled out his pistol and fired at the shop assistants head. I gasped, thinking it would be the end of her. But that was all in vain, for Sebastian was bowing over her holding the bullet in between his thumb and index finger.

'Gosh, people these days. Not only does no one have any class...but the men seem to have forgotten how to treat a lady, like a true gentleman.' As Sebastian said this he threw the bullet at the shooter, hitting him perfectly in the heart. 'Now, mistresses, what will you have me do to the rest?'

'Kill them. But keep one alive,' She said darkly. 'Those who dare cross the Phantomhives will be punished,' as Lilia said this, she pulled a beautiful blue ring from her pocket. Placing the ring on her thumb, she smirked.

'Yes, my-lady,' Sebastian responded. Sebastian ran towards the men in black, as they pulled out their own guns. Each of them began shooting at Sebastian, who dodged every bullet perfectly. I turned away from the dancing demon, to help Lilia get the people to safety.

'This way please,' she yelled, pointing to the back entrance. A whole horde of people (staff and all) rushed towards the back door, screaming and yelling. 'You should go to, Cleo. Soon this place will be covered in the stench of death.'

'It's cool,' I said. 'I'll spray perfume everywhere if it gets to bad.'

'Suit yourself,' Lilia giggled.

Turning around we saw the previous thugs' dead, but new reinforcements surrounded Sebastian. Some with guns, some with knifes.

'There are more,' I gasped.

'How inconvenient,' Lilia sighed. 'Because of this Sebastian is going to annoy me with his; "we are behind schedule" crap.' I laughed at Lilia's spot on impression.

'Then maybe I should help.' Before Lilia could appose I ran toward the thugs Sebastian was fighting. Before he could stab Sebastian (although even if I didn't do anything, Sebastian wouldn't have gotten stabbed) I kicked the man in the back, forcing him to fall on the ground. I grabbed his knife and threw it at another attacker, hitting him in his chest. _Glad I practised my knife throwing in the cell, by throwing the plastic cutlery at passerbies. _I giggled at the memory. The "Twiddles" were so pissed off; especially since madam Raven wouldn't let them bash me up.

'So you are not without talent, Kitten,' a sultry voice stated.

'I had to be "talented" were I came from,' I said to Sebastian. Sebastian turned to me with confused look on his face, before kicking one of them men in the face.

Sebastian and I took on the remanding reinforcements with ease, before the police arrived.

'What happened here,' one of the police men asked.

'Nothing that should concern you,' Lilia said. The man took one look at her ring and apologised. 'You are not needed here. We can look after the mess ourselves...although...could you tend to my costumers? See if they are all right?'

'Yes Miss Lilia!' With that the police officer motioned the others toward the people behind the store.

'Sebastian, clean up this mess,' Lilia ordered.

'Yes, my-lady,' Sebastian said, rushing of to find the cleaning equipment.

'So...what was _that _all about,' I asked.

'Lately my stores have been targeted by bandits in black,' Lilia said. 'Their purpose is probably to extract information, on me. But I never thought they would go as far as killing someone,' she sighed. 'This store had yet to be targeted. So I decided to make a visit.'

'My-lady, the shop is cleaned, and I have tied the survivor up.'

'Take him to the limo,' she instructed. 'Don't forget Cleo's gear,' she reminded him. Sebastian bowed and left the shop with my supplies in his hands.

'Excuse me Cleo,' Lilia started. 'But I need to speak to my staff,' Lila said as she walked outside.

I inspected my pinafore, glad to only have a little bit of blood on it, while I waited for someone to return.

'I guess I should have expected you to be a great fighter,' Sebastian said appearing out of nowhere. 'After all, you were able to out run me that time.' I put a patted my hat down onto my head and laughed.

'Sebastian, you flatter me!' I giggled. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed with my abilities being close to equal with his...or if he was impressed. Sebastian moved closer to me, with a smirk on his face. He held my chin up with one gloved hand, forcing me to look into his beautiful wine red eyes.

'I plan to do more than just flatter you, 'he said in a seductive voice.

With all the skills I could muster, I hid my blush deep down, and kept my faecal expression neutral with a hint of annoyance.

'Well, I plan on going home, and cleaning this blood off me.' I removed Sebastian's hand from my face, and walked toward the car, where Lilia was also heading to. _OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT! Stupid demon...Do I have feelings for him? I _turned my head around to see him following me, with a confused look in his face. _Ha. Bet he thought I was going to go all mushy on him. I am stronger that you think motherducker (my replacement swear word)! _I got into the car by myself and looked out of the tinted window.

A bunch of females were watching Sebastian, practically drooling over him. _Pft. What fool they are. They don't even bother finding out his personality before they start drooling...not that I have either...but I am not drooling over him...am I? Nah._

'Is something wrong, Cleo?' Lilia asked concerned.

'Nothing's wrong,' I pasted a fake smile on my face. 


	15. Brandon's Story

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me sssooo long to update. I had a musical theatre camp, so I had no technology for most of the holidays! SORRY! **

**Taelah: You should be!**

**WHA-You're meant to be my best friend! **

***Background bickering with Taelah* **

**Sebastian: Let's return to the story...**

It had been over a week since I moved to the "Phantomhive manor", and life was looking good. The only down side was Sebastian's blatant flirting. He seems to like to flirt with me whenever we are alone, so usually I stay around Lilia and sometimes the other servants. By doing this, I learnt a lot about them...

~Three days ago: **"Brandon's story"**~

'Brandon, are you here,' I asked as I walked in to the kitchen.

'Yeah' he replied swinging a pan around. 'What do you need, missy?'

'Well, since you're the chef here, I was wondering if you could make me a snack.' _Actually, Sebastian is annoying me, so I am going to use you as protection. _Brandon turned around with tears in his eyes.

'Chef? Did you just call me the chef?'

'Um...yes. That is what your profession is, right?'

'Sebastian says I don't have enough skills to be classified as a chef,' Brandon sobbed. He walked over to a corner, gloomily, and bent down into a ball shape, creating a little emo corner.

'Um, it's okay Brandon,' I began, patting him in the back. 'I am sure you not that bad. And you shouldn't let Sebastian get to you. He's such a jerk.'

'He's right you know. I suck at everything compared to him,' Brandon cried, wiping a hand under his teary eyes.

'That's not true,' I said feeling sorry for him.

'Tell me one thing that I am better at, then him?'

'You're a lot more approachable,' I stated. 'You're friendlier! I would choose you as a friend over him, any day or time. Not to mention he can't pull of that chef look, like you can.'

'Really,' he sobbed.

'Yeah, he's too scrawny.'

'You're right,' Brandon yelled returning back to normal. He jumped up to emphasise his words. 'What do you want?'

'The chef's special, I suppose.' Brandon leant on my head with his elbow, squishing my cat ears down, as he thought.

'My mum used to make these awesome cookies, said they were good for strength, or something.'

'Sounds great,' I giggled.

~5-10 minutes later~

A large sweat dropped formed on my head as I watched the cook attempting to bake the cookies.

'Uh...Brandon,' I said softly.

'Yeah,' he replied.

'You didn't stir the flour in properly...and the chocolate your melting...it's burning...'

'Sh*t,' he yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher. Brandon sprayed the white foam all over the stove top, where the chocolate was alight.

'Would you like some help?'

'No thanks, I can do this,' Brandon sighed.

'You'll never become as good as Sebastian, if you don't get help from others.' Fire began to burn in Brandon's eyes.

'You're right, Cleo! I need to beat that idiot, and you're going to help me,' he said shaking me by the shoulders.

'Okay, let's get started,' I said once he let go. I tumbled to the cupboard and pulled out a pink frilly apron, putting it over my mint green dress. I instructed Brandon to sweep the floor, while I wiped the benches and stove top down. We finished up the cleaning by drying the dishes we had previously washed.

'So, where is the recipe, I asked.

'It's in here,' Brandon said pointing to his head.

'I don't know if I can trust that.' Brandon looked hurt.

'If I can remember all the war plans, from all of the "World Wars", I think I can remember my mother's simple recipe.

'...hmmm...okay...I believe you...'

Brandon and I got started on the recipe. I only had to help him a few times, and it seemed that he could remember the entire recipe. I was soon up to stirring the mixture, while he was placing the baking paper in the tray.

'Careful you're going to rip it.'

'Oh, thanks.'

'So Brandon I am interested.'

'In what,' he asked.

'In your family history, of course...It seems Fiona has an ancestor, who also was a servant, for one of the previous Phantomhives. She told me that you do too.'

'She would be correct.'

'Care to share?'

'His name was Bardrod. Was a soldier in the war, awfully good one to. His captain was an idiot. Got the whole troop killed, except for Bardrod. He had to fend off the enemies by himself...before that man came.'

'That man?'

'Yeah...wait! Do you know?'

'About what,' I asked.

'About Sebastian...and who he truly is?'

'I am not an idiot.'

'Right...So since Sebastian was experimented on he-'

'What,' I butted in.

'You said you knew that he was an experiment!' I mentally face palmed myself.

'Right...I thought you said something else. Like since Sebastian was _exterminated_.

'Oh. Right...so anyway, he can live for a long amount of time. He killed the remanding enemy troupe, and gave Bardrod a job as a chef.'

'Cool story,' I said, still stirring the mixture.

'You could say that,' Brandon said looking into my blue eyes, for the first time. I took this chance, and my self-conscious entered his body.

'Okay, I have around five minutes to look around,' I said to myself. I ran toward the entrance to his memories, after having a quick glance at his colour. He was a mustered yellow, which meant he was bright (both ways) and mature. He also contained a pinkish-red, which meant he has feelings for someone. Once I reached the entrance to his memories, I had only a few more minutes left. (Author: the memories are in a long hall which leads to the heart. The memories go across the walls and look sort of like cinematic records. Each frame moves, showing off the memory) I skimmed through the memories, only stopping look at a few. One of these memories was of a younger version of Brandon, most likely six. He had really large blue eyes, the same bright blonde hair, and the new addition of freckles from all the days out in the sun. He wore a green shirt and denim shorts. The most shocking thing about young Brandon was that he was extremely short.

'Mama,' the boy asked sweetly, pushing a five year old Fiona through the door. Her short blonde hair was in two sweet pigtails, tied with red bows. She wore a white shirt under a red overall dress.  
'Yes Brandon,' a mature, ladies voice yelled.  
'Fiona and I wanna see dad!'  
'His in his study.' Brandon grabbed the timid Fiona by the hand and took her toward the study.

The next memory was of Fiona and Brandon sitting on the floor, listening to a thirty to forty year old man, talk about the history of a whole pile of wars and the adventures he had with the Phantomhives.

'I can't wait to work as a gardener,' Fiona said quietly.

'You'll be one _hell_ of a gardener, Fiona,' said the blonde haired man picking her up and swinging her around. A woman came in holding a tray of fresh cookies, presumably Brandon's mother, and began laughing as she watches Fiona and her husband play. _What a happy and beautiful memory._

Another memory was of a ten year old Brandon running frantically towards his family's "servant" house.  
'Mother'!  
'Yes honey,' his mother answered, tears staining her face.  
'Is it true? Is Father,' Brandon gulped. 'Is Father...dead?' The woman walked towards Brandon with a sad look on her face.  
'Yes, dear,' she choked. Brandon's blue eyes widened, tears filling them.  
'No,' he whispered. The memory ended with the two in a tight embrace.

The next memory was probably one of the most saddest yet funniest.

'What wrong "Daddies boy"? Missing your papa,' an eleven year old boy teased Brandon. Brandon stiffened; he was sitting on the steps by the school playground in the schools uniform. A pile of the boy's followers surrounded Brandon on the steps.

'Get lost,' Brandon replied. The main boy pushed Brandon down the steps onto his bottom.

'Ouch,' Brandon yelled. 'What was that for?'

'What are you going to do? Cry to your daddy,' the bully laughed.

'Hey! Leave him alone,' yelled a girl's voice. Everyone turned to face Fiona. Her pretty face was red with anger, and her school skirt swished dramatically.

'Oh, hey Fiona, the bully said pushing his hand through his red hair.

'Why are you hurting my friend,' she asked.

'Why do you care for this _freak_, join us,' the boy said, obviously crushing on Fiona.

'He is not a freak,' Fiona screamed as she punched the guy in the stomach. The red head bully went flying half way across the playground, screaming in agony. The rest of the boys ran off to help their friend...and to just get away from Fiona.

'Are you okay,' Fiona asked Brandon as she pulled him to his feet. Brandon looked down at his feet and mumbled a yes, before running off, leaving a confused Fiona behind.

From a pile of other memories I learnt that Brandon became stronger and more muscular so Fiona didn't have to protect him from the school bullies. Their relationship was sweet and innocent, neither of them realising they both had feelings for each other. In the end Brandon dropped out of high school, since he was already working at the manor as a servant. Although he would of past year twelve easily, he was really smart. The last memory I got to see was of him as an eighteen year old.

'Mother,' Brandon asked, walking into the hospital room with Fiona behind him. He walked over to the fragile woman, who was lying on a white sheeted bed. She turned her head to the side, to face her son. Her face was pale, her eyes clouded with black circles underneath. She looked ill, and she had been that way for a few months.

'My boy,' she croaked, a small smile appeared across her sickly face. 'You came to visit me, even though *cough* you said you couldn't till Tuesday.'

'I just wanted to see _my girl_,' Brandon lied. The real reason he came was because the doctors had told him that his mother would be lucky to see the next day. She had cancer. It was destroying her heart and lungs. She took up smoking when Brandon's father died in the car accident. It had helped her cope with the pain, but it also caused her pain. Her relief would soon be the end of her.

'What beautiful flowers,' the lady smiled when she saw the bouquet of red flowers in her son's hand.

'Yeah, well you'll have to thank Fiona for that,' he said pointing to the girl in the corner. 'After all she was the one who grew and picked them.

'She had always been a nice girl to both of us,' she said noticing Brandon blush. Brandon's mother sighed. 'I was hoping to see the day *cough* you got married, or at least asked her out.' Both victims of Brandon's mother's words went red in the face and spluttered something about them being just friends.

'Fiona *cough* come here child,' the woman requested. 'If I am to live till the next day, I wish to at least see your face one more.' Brandon's smile dropped, tears formed in his eyes. Fiona obeyed and walked to wards the bed, tears breaching her eyes as well.

'Hi Sue, how are you feeling,' Fiona asked softly.

'Been better days, love,' the woman said as Fiona gave her a quick hug. After a short time of talking, Sue's coughing got worse and worse. The time had come, and the heart monitor was beeping furiously.

'No! Mum! Wait...please don't leave me yet, mama.' Brandon's please grew quieter. 'Thank you for everything...Say, hi to papa for me...' Brandon clutched onto his mother, sobbing, refusing to let go.

The last memory I watched, that exact one, ended with Lilia running in and holding the woman's hand as she faded off to...God knows where. It was a moving memory. It almost made me cry.

'Better get out of here,' I moaned, feeling the strain of trying to keep Brandon's mind from collapsing. I removed myself from Brandon, and returned back to my own body. Brandon slowly came back into reality.

'You shouldn't stare at me like that,' I said, deciding to be cheeky. 'Fiona might get jealous.'

'WHA-I WASN'T STARING AT YOU BECAUSE OF...I mean...I only like Fiona as a...she only likes me as a...'

'She likes you to,' I added.

'Really,' Brandon asked softly, blushing like a maniac.

I left after telling him that he should ask her, himself.

**To be continued**

**Finally done! Next chapter will be either Fiona or Rin...I just go with the flow, make things up as I go along...I have no plan...for anything... - **

**Please send reviews!**

'


	16. Fiona's Story

**Sorry it took me long to complete this chapter. School is really hepatic, first day back and I have a massive assignment! I also have been busy with a musical I am doing, dance and singing lessons and homework! Sorry! **

**~Fiona's Story~**

After learning about Brandon, I decided I wanted to go tease-I mean _talk _to Fiona. Maybe even learn something about her past.

'Fiona,' I yelled out, while searching the gardens. My cat ears pricked up and searched for any trace of Fiona. A picked up a faint snoring sound and followed it to Fiona. Underneath a large oak tree Fiona laid, sleeping peacefully.

'Fiona, you awake,' I asked leaning over her. Casting a shadow over her dirt smudged face.

'Hmmm,' she mumbled, half awake.

'Brandon likes you.'

'Okay,' she said softly. Her face scrunched up, as she started to process the information, then BAM! She shot up, wide eyes and opened mouth. 'Say WHAT?!'

I smirked, my tail swishing side to side.

'I said, Brandon likes you,' I giggled.

'No he doesn't,' she spluttered, blushing.

'You're right,' I said. Fiona's expression dropped. 'He doesn't _like _you...he _loves you._

I sat down beside the tomato faced girl, getting ready for a long talk.

'So...on a less embarrassing subject, tell me your life story.' I was way too exhausted to enter Fiona's memories but since she was an open girl, she would share her memories with me anyway.

'What?'

'Tell me about you past. Tell me what made you who you are today.'

'Oh,' she said softly. She leaned back on her hands, her head tilting up as she stared at the sky through the green leaves and branches. 'The reason I am who I am today. I guess the reason would be Brandon.' A light blush sprayed across her soft cheeks. 'I loved him since I was barley 3. Sounds stupid huh...'

'Not really,' I replied. 'So what made you love him?'

'My mother didn't want to work or live with the Phantomhives. So two years after she had me she left for Tokyo. Dad said she's like a bird. She had to have her freedom, she needed to spread her wings and fly. She shouldn't be locked in a cage...he told me she would return, and she did. She actually visits often, since she has enough money to do so. You see she works as a manager for a really popular idol in Japan. But when she wasn't here I was stuck with Brandon and his mother, since dad would be working. Also Rin and Mary weren't the social type back then, so their parents thought it would be best for me to say with Brandon. I practically spent every day with him, which is probably why I fell for him. He was my only friend. He protected me, he helped me, and he taught me things that the school didn't.'

'Things like what? War,' I asked.

'No...Things like nature, animals...beautiful things. Do you know why he is so smart? Because when he ran out of things to tell and teach me, he began reading every book possible. I would see him reading books when he thought he was alone. The next day he would tell me a whole bunch of new and interesting things.

_How sweet! He must have learnt all of that just so he could entertain her. I must have missed those memories. It does explain why he is so smart_.

'We were so close...but when his father died, he became distant. He still talked to me, and hanged out with me. But I saw him a lot less. We weren't the closets of friends anymore.'

'Where is your father,' I asked, realising I had never seen him.

'He moved to Tokyo, to be with my mother. He missed her when she wasn't around, but he stayed to look after me and the mistress. Not because he had to, because he wanted to. Once I turned eighteen though, I told him he could go. I told him I was old enough to look after myself, and become the Phantomhive gardener, so he left. He also visits me often. We even Skype every night!' Fiona then sighed. 'I hope I can find someone who will love me and I back, the way my parents do.'

'I think you have already found that person,' I said confidently. I picked myself up, and brushed down my dress. 'See-yah,' I sang. 'Make sure you tell Brandon how you feel. After all, he loves you to,' I winked at Fiona and skipped off.

**Please review this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

Painter uses blood.

Twin is alive, and a demon.

**~Flash Backs end (see chapter 15 if confused) ~**

I smirked as I pushed the front legs of the chair I was sitting on, off the ground, by pushing my feet against the table in my room. I had recently covered the large black table by my wardrobe, with arts and craft supplies. Sebastian and Lilia had bought me a bunch once they found out I was obesest with drawing. I used to be so obsessed that sometimes I would go without food, since I only had time to steal art supplies, and the leftovers from the day before was only enough for one person. Then the "scientist" found _us_. I glanced down at the drawing I had started earlier, my face soften looking at the girls face. I hadn't even coloured in the eyes yet, but I could see her golden eyes, so beautiful, so full of light. A smile formed on my face and I slumped down on my seat, continuing drawing her childlike figure. My hands moved swiftly as I picked up a light purple pencil and began to colour in a summer dress on her. Just as I finished the shading the dress, a light knocking came from my bedroom door.

'Come in,' I yelled. I pushed the chair up again and arched my back so I could see who was coming in. An upside down figure of Sebastian walked gracefully towards me. I dropped my feet from the table, and slouched on my chair. _What does he want now?_

Sebastian didn't stop walking till he was pressed up against my back. He's heat redated through my body, yet I shivered. What? His aura was soooo damn creepy! Sebastian pulled my hair so my face slanted back and pressed his forehead against mine.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'

'You were shivering so I thought you might have a cold. It's easier to check your temperature like this,' he smirked.

'Idiot,' I said. I pushed him off by bashing my head against him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it least says I can defends myself if you try anything funny. 'I shivered 'coz you so fricken creepy.' Sebastian chuckled in response.

He bent over so he head was nestled in my neck. 'What are you drawing,' he's voice came out deep and manly. _I would totally marry his voice...but he's the owner of it...damn._

'A girl,' I stated.

'Yes, but who is the girl?'

'Who said I was drawing anyone in particular?'

'I've seen some of you other drawings, my Kitten. The way you draw everything else is done with less care, maybe even a little rough, yet every time you draw this girl...you can tell you put much effort into it. The strokes of the pencil look a lot smoother to.' I sighed and closed my eyes.

'Just someone important,' I said, only half answering his question, again.

'How is she important to you,' he said genially interested. I shrugged him off my shoulder and turned to face him.

'She was my first love. I am a lesbian you know.' I said this seriously and looked him straight in the eye.

'You're sexual preference is of that of a girl,' he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. My face went from downright serious to completely red from laughing hysterically.

'Sebastian, you should have seen your face. I am not a lesbian, nothing wrong with them, but I do love that girl.' I pointed to the drawing. 'Just not in the lesbian way...one, because I am not attracted to females, and two...it would be incest if I did. '

'So she's you younger sister,' Sebastian asked, relieved.

'No...' Sebastian crooked his head to the side, pretending to be confused. 'She's my twin...'

'_You_ have a twin,' Sebastian said shocked. I looked down at the ground, completely silent. He held the piece of paper up to my face. 'She does look like a younger version of you...except she has black hair and with the looks of it, golden eyes, not to mention she has freckles.'

'I had freckles...they just went away from all the years in the cell,' I said finally speaking up.

'So where is she?'

'**Dead**,' I said harshly.

'Oh, I am sorry...'

'Don't be. _You_ had nothing to do with it...'

'So it was murder?'

'No, it was an accident. But my parents were...murdered. Sebastian's eyebrows borrowed into his forehead.

'Do you know who did it?'

'...I have my suspicions.'

'Care to share.'

'Why did you come into my room,' I said, trying to get off the subject.

'Ah, my mistress wanted to see you,' he said catching on.

'Then let's not keep her waiting,' I sat up and walked over to the door.'

**Author note: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted a chapter on just Cleo/Zipporah's memories. It was also a good opportunity to show Sebastian's more...caring side? I don't know...never mind...**

**Please review, favourite, or whatever... **


	18. First Mission!

**Hey guys just if you're wondering the place in this chapter is real!**

**Enjoy~**

'Lilia! Sebastian said you wanted me,' I said, swinging the door open.

The young girl was sitting on her giant chair with a cup of tea on her frill covered lap.

'We have a mission,' she said lifting up a white envelope with one gloved hand. I sat down on the chair beside her and took the envelope, when she passed it to me.

'Blah blah, people dying, boring and useless...unusual deaths protect our beautiful London. Sounds fun,' I mumbled. 'So by the _we_ in "we have a mission", I am guessing you want me to help?'

'You are correct,' she said while sipping her tea.

Lilia and I drank tea and talked about random things before I got up and left for my room. When I got to the door though, I turned back to Lilia.

'Oh, I almost forgot. Where is Rin...I have been looking for him.' _I have been looking for him to enter his mind at look at personal memories for fun. What? It's boring here!_

'He went to the hospital to look see his sister,' Lilia responded. 'He will be back soon, and hopefully she will be to. You better get ready; I plan on going in two hours the latest. Oh, and wear something cute.'

'We are going to look at dead people,' I said rolling my eyes.

'Aww, Cleo your no fun.'

**~1-2 hours later~**

I put on a simple yet elegant black blouse, a black rara skirt and black knee high socks with lace up boots. Since we were going to see dead people I thought I might at least be decant and wear the traditional black. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail with a large black ribbon that covered my feline ears and fixed my fringe up, before I grabbed my black heart shape bags. Quickly I left my room and ran to Lilia.

Lilia stood by the large door, wearing a dark purple dress, a black vest, black high heeled boots and black socks. _So different to her usual doll-like outfits... _I glanced at Sebastian who stood next to her, in his usual butler suit, making her look even shorter than she was.

'Don't we look like a lively bunch,' I said sarcastically. Lilia giggled as she walked gracefully out the door and towards the large limo.

**~2 more hours later~**

'So where are we,' I asked looking at the large restaurant.

'We are located in Leicester Square, 32 Orange Street, within Central London. I believe this restraurant, 'Salt 'n Pepper', serves expensive traditional Pakistani and Indian foods and drinks. Some people say that there good customer service and the appearance of this street side restaurant, makes up for the expense. Others disagree. I have been in here once and I truthfully believe they should lower the price. The food isn't nearly good enough.'

'Whoa there Sebastian didn't ask for a documentary,' I said rolling my eyes.'Anyway _y_ou can't say that there food isn't good enough! You don't have the same taste and likes as humans do!

'So the body was found here,' Lilia said pointing towards a chalk outline of someone's body.

'Do you know who it was,' I asked.

'Gordon Shafer,' said an unknown man's voice. I turned around to see a young male adult, studying a document, which probably contained the details of the victim. 'He was born on the 5th of February, 1980, died at the age of 31.' The man's light brown hair covered his eyes when he looked down, casting a shadow on his handsome face. He had a strong build, an amazing jaw line and an average male's voice. 'Most likely he was stabbed nearby then dragged here at around 2:00am in the morning.' The man looked up, revealing beautiful light brown eyes.

'And who are you,' I asked the attractive male.

'Daniel Smith at your service,' he said flashing his "pearly whites" with a cute smile. He turned to Lilia, 'I hope that information somehow helps you, I haven't seen the corps, but apparently there is something peculiar about his death.'

'Apart from it being murder,' I said sassily.

'Yeah, apart from it being murder,' the boy laughed. I quickly glanced at Sebastian, who looked pretty peeved at my interest toward Daniel. _Don't fret Sebastian; I have no more feeling for this man than you. And I despise you...so...yeah._

'Thank you Daniel, that was helpful. But it seems that we will still need to take a trip to _him_.'

'So who's this cutie,' he asked eying me. Sebastian glared daggers at the un-expecting fool.

'Dude, I'm 15,' I replied.

'And I am only just 18.'

'What,' I asked confused.

'I finished school early, skipped a few grades here and there. Once I finished university, Lilia put a good word in for me, and wallah! I became a crime detective,' as he said the last part he stuck a "secret agent/holding gun" pose.

Lilia chuckled, 'well I needed someone I could trust on the police force. You Daniel came at the right time and struck my interest. Not many people have achieved what you have,' she said genially praising him. She then turned towards the annoyed demon butler. 'Sebastian, I want a map of this area, a list of suspects and then I need to you meet me at _that_ place,' Lilia ordered.

'Yes, milady,' he said obediently. Before leaving though he quickly shot another death glance at Daniel, who responded with a casual shrug and cheeky smile. With a flash Sebastian was disappeared.

Daniel whistled, 'Oh, he's fast.' I rolled my eyes.

'Let's go Cleo,' Lilia said walking towards the limo. 'Thank you Mr Smith, will be off now.'

'See yah Lilia! Bye Cleo,' he yelled waving. 'Cute little thing,' he whispered so softly, my cat ears almost failed to pick it up. I continued walking, a light blush across my face.

**Author Note: **

**Oh no! Sebastian has a **_**love **_**rival! Thought I add a little surprise to this chapter...there will be more surprises still to come though! **


	19. Chapter 19

'I seem to be saying this a lot today, but, where are we?' I looked at the large, black, gloomy shop that was in front of me. It looked old altogether, but you could see there were some renovations that had been done.

_The ancient place probably cracked open here and there, so the owner had to fix it up…who is the owner? _I looked up at the slanted sign, barely holding onto the shop.

'Undertakers,' I mumbled.

'He helps me with my cases,' Lilia explained.

'I'm guessing he works with dead people,' I said as we walked in. Coffins were clustered in the dark, damp, musty shop. It was chilling, scary and just awesome!

'If it isn't obvious, I don't know what is,' Lilia giggled.

I touched one of the beautiful coffins; the wood was smooth to the touch and a lovely shade of brown.

'Ehehehe~ like what you see deary,' said a creepy voice. I should have shivered, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I found the way this guy talked perfectly normal.

'Yes I do,' I said turning around. The man in front of me looked in he's late 20's to his early 30's. He had silvery-white hair that was about knee length, with a few small plates in it and a long chain with something that looked like lockets on it. His fringed covered his eyes and he had one visible scar going across his face. He wore a large black dress or cloak, a witch like top hat, and a creepy smile.

'Would you like a fitting,' he asked laughing. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, 'however I don't think you'll end up needing one.'

_Wait…What?_

'Maybe she will try one later, Undertaker, but right now we are on business,' Lilia said sharply. Undertaker turned from me to Lilia and walked towards her.

'Ah, so you're not here for tea,' he said sounding a little disappointed.

'Actually,' Lilia said happily. 'I wouldn't mind a cup, and maybe a biscuit or two.'

**~15 minutes later~**

I took the tea filled beaker from Undertaker, noticing his long black nails.

'Sit down,' he said patting on one of the coffins. Lilia and I said on the black coffin, while he sat on a brown one in front of us. Undertake looked side to side before he looked at us. 'Where's that funny Butler of yours?'

'I am here.' I turned around seeing Sebastian standing in the middle of the door way. In his gloved hand he held a pile of papers, presumably what Lilia asked for.

'Did you get everything,' Lilia asked, not bothering to turn around.

'Yes, milady,' he replied bowing. 'But the suspect list will presumably be wrong. Without proper details of the death, all I could truthfully look for was petty enemies in his work place.'

She turned around, a bored expression over her face. 'And that, Sebastian, is why we are here. I just wanted a suspect list now to see if anything pops up after looking at the body.'

'The body of maybe a Gordon Shafer,' mused the Undertaker.

'How did you know, I asked, slightly surprised.

'Hehe~ well his death was an odd one, deary. The murderer is hard to catch; Scotland Yard still hadn't caught them after all this time.

'There are more,' I asked astonished. Lilia leaned forward, intently interested.

'I was told there was one murder,' Lilia told Undertaker.

'Hmm~ really, did _she_ say that? Then again I never said there were others,' he chuckled.

'You want payment don't you,' Lila said annoyed.

'Ehehehe~ of course, something to make me laugh will do'

'Really,' I said stumped. 'That's all?' Undertaker looked at me…well he probally looked at me I couldn't tell with his eyes covered.

'Yes, that's all I desire!' He stood close to my face and smiled wider than the chestier cat. 'Maybe you know a good joke?' As he said this he poked my cheek with one long finger nail.

'Actually I do…but Lilia and Sebastian will have to wait outside,' I said boldly.

'Why is that,' Lilia asked, knotting her blond brows together.

'Just trust me,' I said with a wink. Once they were out of earshot I turned towards the Undertaker. 'You ready?'

**~Sebastian~**

We stood outside of the rundown shop, waiting for Cleo's word so we could enter.

'I can't believe she asked me to stay out here,' Lilia pouted.

'Perhaps she didn't want your ears to hear something distasteful.'

'I wonder what's taking her so long,' Lilia said while tilting her head.

'Maybe her joke failed,' I said.

'You would want that, wouldn't you,' Lilia then paused, slowly her frown turned into a smirk like smile. 'But then again, you wouldn't want your darling kitty to be upset.' I turned to look at her, my eyes widened.

'Excuse me, wha-' I begun, before I was cut off by Undertakers hysterical laughter.

The door opened violently, by Cleo, who was smiling closed eyed.

'You can come in now,' she giggled. I smiled. _Ah Cleo. Even without your feline features you always were so adorable._

'What did you say,' Lilia said, still stumped.

Cleo pulled a finger up to her pink, plump lips and winked. 'That, my friend, is a secret.'

**~Cleo/Zipporah~**

Once we were seated back inside (this time Sebastian sat in the middle of me and Lilia) Undertaker began settle down.

'Oh, hehe~ aren't you funny one,' Undertaker said between laughing fits. 'Well that was payment enough, hehe~! I will tell you anything you want to know.'

'How were the murders unusual,' I asked.

'Ah, you see I can't find any blood.'

**~To be continued~**

**AN: Please don't throw tomatoes at me! **

***Taelah throws book***

**TAELAH!**

**Taelah: What? You said not to throw tomatoes!**

**Do you even know why I said that….? **

**Taelah: ….no….**

**Didn't think so! I know it's short, and I could possibly just keep going, ****but ****I have like what…6 assignments, a performances I need to practice for and a audition for my school musical. Not to mention singing exams and dance. What I am trying to say is, I am very busy, so the chances of me being able to update my chapters are going to vary. I might not be able to update for a month or two, so I thought I would at least do a "to be continued" thing. Sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

'Wait, what,' I asked shocked.

'There is no blood in the bodies, seems like they were completely sucked dry. All though,' he trailed off. We watched him as he left the room and after a few crashing noises, he came back. 'Here you go,' he passed me a glass, cylinder shaped, container. Attached to it was a silver chain. 'The chain is so you can keep it close to you, you never know when you need it.'

'What is it,' I asked opening the bottle. The intoxicating scent of blood wafted into my nose, suffocating me. I coughed violently, my eyes burned, my mouth tingled and I could feel my cat fangs emerging. My head felt dizzy and my nail started to extend. I fell to the floor and tried to hold myself steady. Sebastian rushed to my side and closed the lid.

'Calm down,' he cooed, patting my back.

'What the hell was that,' I asked.

'The only blood I could get from one of the victims,' Undertaker said.

Lilia looked at me, concern in her eyes and a furrowed brow. Something told me she knew _EXACTLY_ what was going on.

'Oh,' Undertaker said suddenly. 'There is something else that the victims have in common, hehe~.'

'What's that,' I asked brushing Sebastian's hand of me.

'Hehe~ they have all been to the National Gallery lately,' he said as he passed a box. 'All of their belongings that were on them are here.' On the top of the pile was a phone. I picked it up and looked through a text. In it someone thanked one of the victims for taking him to the gallery, and sent them a few photos of them there. I found a few other things connecting the victims to the National Gallery.

'I guess we will be going there next,' I asked Lilia. She looked at her watch and sighed.

'In the morning we will go, it's too late now. Let's go home for now,' she said standing up. 'Thank you Undertaker, you have been a great help once again,' Lilia said as she moved towards the door. I stood up quickly fastening the chain around my neck.

'Thank you Undertaker,' I said, about to walk away. Before I could begin walking though, he grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards. I fell into his lap, wide eyed. He leaned close to my cheek and sniffed me. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING,' I yelled my face going completely red. Sebastian jumped forward and pulled me into his firm chest.

'That's what I want to know,' Sebastian asked glaring at Undertaker. Undertaker had stopped smiling and tapped on fingernail against his chin.

'I'll tell you the next time I see you,' he said with a small smile on his mouth. 'I don't want you freaking out and not concentrating during _this _particular mission.'

'Good day,' Sebastian said, not really meaning it. He held on to my arm and pulled me to the door where Lilia was standing, just as confused and shocked as me.

'Goodbye deary,' Undertaker said softly as we left.

When we walked to the limo I tried to get out of Sebastian's grip, but he was to strong.

'Sebastian let her go,' Lilia said looking annoyed. 'Can't you see you're turning her cute little hand blue?' Reluctantly he let go.

'Did I hurt you,' he asked stopping at the Limo's door.

'No,' I lied. He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. 'What the-,' I begun, removing my hand from his.

'Isn't it human custom to kiss something that hurts better,' he asked, his mouth in his signature smirk.

'Not if I can help it!' I entered the car with Lilia, who was laughing. 'What's so funny,' I asked, raising one eyebrow.

'You guys are pretty cute together,' she giggled.

'Shut up,' I said blushing. I_ have gotten too much male attention today, for my liking._

**Ooohhh, so Lilia and Undertaker know...what will Bassy ever do! 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: **

**The next chapter MAY take a while to get to you since I won't have any time to do anything this weekend...BECAUSE IT MY BIRTHDAY~ **

**Enjoy the chapter~**

'Hello,' I yelled into the dark abyss, not expecting a response. I started walking, hopeful to find an escape to the darkness. 'What is this place?'

All of the sudden I felt as if someone was watching me and shivers went down my spine. I quickly turned around and saw a pair of ruby eyes staring at me. I turned again and another pair appeared. Soon I was running away from the mass of glowing eyes that seemed to appear everywhere I went.

'Leave me alone,' I yelled furiously.

'What's wrong Zipporah? Are you scared,' one pair of eyes slowly emerged from the pure darkness, enabling me to just see her figure. Her red eyes burned brightly and when she smiled you could see the bright glint of white fangs.

'Zipporah wouldn't be scared of this. Right,' another female figure asked. Her eyes were such a light blue, they were practically white, and they shined intensely. On her back I could see the outlines of wings, and her voice sounded as if she was both male and female.

'Zipporah? Her name is Cleopatra, not Zipporah.' The next girl had the outline of cat ears and a cat tail on her body, and her eyes were glowing a slightly darker blue to the second girl. _Wait...cat ears...is that, me? Than who are the others? They can't possibly be me...right? _

'NO!' Another figure yelled. Just by looking at the outline I couldn't tell if they were a girl or boy, and their voice gave no hints to either as well. 'Her name is Zipporah!' The figure looked at me with its bright green eyes, with yellow swirls. They held an object in their hand, but I couldn't tell what.

They all began surrounding me, closer and closer until there was no way for me to escape.

'What do you want from me,' I yelled. None of then answered, they just snickered. 'Who are you?'

'Can't you tell,' red eyes asked.

'We're you,' they all said in unison. They all got ready to pounce on me, and just before anything gruesome happened, I woke up to a very light shaking of my shoulder.

In a flash I woke up and pulled the person closer to me and kicked my leg out hoping that I would hit their stomach. Just as I did they grabbed my foot and moved it out of the way, falling onto me. Their head was by my neck and their warm body was between my legs, pressed up to my body.

'Well my Kitten, I didn't know you were that desperate,' a silky voice chuckled.

'What the hell! Sebastian? Ewww! Get off of me,' I yelled trying to push him off. He lifted himself off of me and sat beside me on my bed.

'Why are you in my room,' I asked folding my hands over my chest.

'I could hear you yelling, I thought someone was attacking you.'

'I-I don't sleep talk,' I said turning bright red. He looked at me and chuckled.

'I don't know about the talking, but yelling...yes, you yell in your sleep.'

'Shut up,' I yelled.

'And when your awake...So...what were you dreaming about,' he asked looking away. His eyebrows were furrowed and he actually looked worried.

'Oh...uh, I don't really remember,' I lied. He turned to face me, obviously about to point out I am lying, before his eyes widened and he looked away, smirking.

'What? What's wrong,' I asked, self-conscious.

'Nothing, just...your night cloths are lacking.' I looked down, uncrossing my arms, becoming redder by the second. I had thrown of my night gown due to discomfort so I was wearing the tiny, skin tight singlet I wear under my night gowns, and a tiny pair of pyjama shorts that could be mistaken for underwear.

'STOP LOOKING YOU DAMN PERVERTED DEMON!' I threw wild punches at him, that he merely dodged while chuckling. I managed to push him out of the room, and slam the door in his face.

'Stupid demon,' I murmured. 'I hate him...' _Then why am I blushing..? Because he embarrassed me! That's why..._I sighed and walk towards my bed. Flopping down onto the soft mattress, I searched for my new phone under the quilts, both Sebastian and Lilia insisted I had one on my at all times. I had previously been searching the web, trying to see if there was anything on me on the internet, but like every other recourse, any trace of me and my family history was completely wiped. My hand felt the cool touch of the phone and I pulled it out.

'4:25am...God I have ages till we have to go. Hmmm, what should I do though? Sleep...or draw. I turned my head towards my "art and craft table", and back to my pillow. 'I'll sleep,' I yawned. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but pictures of Sebastian's smirk and red eyes kept on popping up. That exact smirk and red eyes from the girl who claimed to be me in my dream. _What does that mean...?_

After a few minutes of tossing and turning I finally settled down and fell asleep.

**OOOHHH~ Cleo had a scary dream! What could it every mean...*snickers because I now what it means***


	22. Chapter 22

**Soooorrryyy~ I had auditions for my school musical and I also have a lead in the 'Aladdin' musical that is three week away to performance. I was busy, sorry! **

Lilia and I sat next to each other in the back, both of us still half asleep.

'Why are you tiered,' I mumbled.

'Paperwork,' Lilia responded. 'You?'

'Restless night, I guess.' She nodded and nestled her head against my shoulder and neck, while I leaned against the window of the car.

'Well aren't you two just adorable,' a young man's voice laughed.

'Huh,' both of us murmured. Then in perfect sync we opened our eyes, pulled away from each other and fixed our clothing up. I turned towards the voice and saw Daniel leaning against the car door.

'Daniel...what are you doing here,' I asked, still extremely embarrassed.

'Didn't Lilia tell you? She asked me to help with the case...god knows why,' he laughed. Lilia chuckled under her breath, obviously plotting something pure evil. 'So scoot over,' he said giving me a closed eye smile.

'Can't you just sit in the front,' I asked.

'Don't worry,' Lilia snickered. 'I'll sit in the front.'

'Eh,' I said in flat tone. Lilia shuffled out of the car and walk around to the get to the front seat. Daniel sat next to me, smiling like an idiot.

'Sorry I took so long, Fiona...' Sebastian trailed off as soon as his wine red eyes met Daniel's soft brown eyes.

'Hello, Mr Smith,' Sebastian said, trying to keep his perfect butler image. 'I did not know you would be accompanying us today.'

'Neither did I, but Lilia here requested that I come and help,' he said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh really, did she just,' he murmured, as his gaze meet Lilia's.

'So now that we have cleared that up, let's go,' Lilia said, dragging out her sentence.

'Yes milady,' Sebastian sighed as he slid in to the driver's seat.

**~2 hours later~ **

'We will eat breakfast here,' Lilia decided as she got out of the Limo.

'Caffé Vergnano 1882,' Daniel said reading the sign. 

I looked over at Sebastian, expecting a long description on the café. When he didn't speak, I smirked.

'No long documentary on the café, Sebastian,' I chuckled. He smirked in reply.

'Caffé' Vergnano 1882, is a family-run Italian coffee bar that is well known for its _'remarkably sublime'_ coffee as food citric Giles Coren says. It was named "Coffee shop of the Year", in 2011 by "_what on Magazine''_...Shall I continue,' Sebastian said with a playful and cheeky smile across his face. 

'No thanks,' I scoffed rolling my eyes.

'Let's eat,' Daniel said waltzing through the dark oak door.

Once we ordered our food and drinks we sat at a table all together.

**~20 minutes later~**

'Um, num~,' were the noises that came out of my mouth as I munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

'You make adorable noises when you eat, you know that right,' Daniel asked me. I looked up at him and decided to ignore his statement; I picked up another cookie and munched away.

'So, how long will you be accompanying us, Mr Smith,' Sebastian asked.

'Until Lilia says she doesn't need me,' Daniel said in between drinks of coffee.

'Excuse me, but do any of you need something else,' asked a shy waitress. It was then I realised every girl in the bar were making goo-goo eyes at the two males.

_Are they really that attractive? Have you females not seen any average boys in your life?_ I went to pick up another cookie, but the plate was bare. I couldn't ask Lilia for hers as she was in the lady's room. I looked over at Sebastian's full plate with at least four cookies; drool already began to form in my mouth.

'Sebastian,' I said not removing my eyes from the plate of cookies.

'Yes, Kitten,' he replied, getting a confused glance from Daniel. He followed where my eyes were leading and chuckled. 'Do you want my cookies,' he asked.

'Yes, please,' I said trying to be polite.

'Well you can have them,' he said with a mischievous smile. He held a cookie out, and pulled it straight back every time I would reach for it.

'I thought you said I could have them,' I said a little pissed.

'You can,' he replied coolly.'

'Then,' I began jumping around following Sebastian's random hand movements, to try catch the cookie. 'Why. Aren't...You, giving it...To me.'

'Because I want to feed it to you,' he said smirking.

'NO WAY!' I turned around and crossed my arms, refusing to take part in his stupid games.

'Well I guess you don't want a cookie,' He replied. I gasped, turned around and ran to my chair with my mouth open. 'Say Ah,' Sebastian chuckled. A light blush formed on my cheeks and I complied.

'Ahhh,' I said a little too aggressively.

'Well I guess that will have to do,' he sighed.

'Whoa, you're actually going to do it,' Daniel laughed.

'Shut up,' I said blushing even more. Sebastian placed the cookie by my mouth and I only took a few bites before it was all gone.

'Cleo, what are you doing,' Lilia said appearing out of nowhere.

'Ah, nothing…' I mumbled, getting redder by the second. 'Oh, look the Gallery would be opened by now,' I said looking at the clock on the wall.

'It would be, wouldn't it,' said Lilia holding in a laugh.

**~10-20 minutes later~**

'Whoa, this place is awesome,' I said in awe.

'I am glad to hear that,' a scrawny man said, appearing in front of me. He had light blond hair that looked bleached, a skinny but tall figure and a smart suit and purple scarf around his neck.

'Are you Mr Quin, the owner of this gallery,' Lilia asked eying the strange man.

'Why yes I am,' he said giving us a toothy grin.

'My name is Lilia Anne Senka Phantomhive,' she said a little too formally. 'I am here to investigate a couple of murders all of which are believed to be connected to this place.' His eyes widened, and I couldn't tell if it was from worry or just plain shock.

'Of course,' he began. 'Would you like a tour Miss,' he asked with a smile.

**~To be continued~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sebastian: Zara (the author) would like to thank everyone who has read this fan fiction, liked &amp; favourite it, and reviewed it. Please enjoy the next chapter! **

'This place is massive,' I said, taking all the wonder in. 'Not to mention the art work is exquisite.'

'I would hope so,' Mr Quin said. 'This is place is meant to have some of the best art work in all of London.' I smiled as I looked at the beautiful paintings on the reddish-orange walls. A feeling of belonging washed over me. Then another feeling came. Excepted this wasn't a good, warm feeling. It was that strange feeling that I experienced when I smelt..._the blood_. I looked at Sebastian, and he seemed to have realised it to. The distinct smell...no...the **intoxicating **smell of blood.

'Now if you look down this hall you will see...,' Mr Quin's voice trailed off as he disappeared down the hall with everyone but Sebastian and me. I turned towards the paintings on the wall, and began sniffing. I followed the smell in till I was pressed up right against the wall.

'Can you sense anything,' Sebastian said, amused by the sight.

'Not if you don't shut up. Or you know...HELP!?' I stopped in my search as soon as I found where the smell was coming from. 'It's coming from here,' I said sniffing a picture of a lady in a beautiful white dress, sitting on a swing. I stepped backwards allowing Sebastian to inspect the painting, when he was finished he also stepped back.

'Yep, that's defiantly where it's coming from,' he said as his eyes faded back to normal from the fiery colour they were.

'There you are,' Daniel's voice yelled.

'We thought we lost you,' Mr Quin laughed.

'Ah, were ever so sorry. You see Miss Cleo and I where just so intrigued with this beautiful painting,' Sebastian lied.

'Really,' Mr Quin said, his face glowing. 'Well than I am proud to say, that one's mine.' Sebastian and I looked at each other, both getting the same thought. _Could this man...this old man, really be able to kill so many people?_

'I didn't know you were an artist,' Lilia said catching on that there was something wrong with the picture.

'I used to be pretty famous you know,' he said happily. 'But I retired and decided to look after this old place,' he said patting the wall. 'Occasionally we have random people steeling or ruining our precious paintings, so I fill the spaces with mine.'

'Does anyone help you,' I asked.

'Well, yes. I am a busy man after all,' he said laughing. 'My friend, young Mr James Turner helps me colour in a few thing every now and then. He actually helped me paint that one there,' he said pointing at the painting.

'We'll we see him here,' I asked.

'His here at about 3:30pm, since he is still in high school. But he doesn't look it, mind you. He's a big boy, not in fat, but height.'

We continued on our tour around the strange, but wonderful gallery, still on the lookout for clues. At around 1 o'clock we stopped for a break and had lunch outside.

**~1-2 hours later~**

We entered a private area at the back of the gallery. It was a hall way with rooms for the employees either side. There was a kitchen in one room, a room for security and even a break room with a Television in it. The last room we looked at was a private studio for Mr Quin and occasionally his workers. _The smell of blood is strongest here._

'This is my latest painting,' Mr Quin beamed. 'It's not finished yet, it's still missing...I don't know, just...something.' Mr Quin sighed, and I could see what he meant. The painting was beautiful. It was of a young man standing by a sparkling river, looking out at the water. He looked so sad, as if someone close to him had left him, maybe they drowned, maybe they left on boat and he was watching them leave him behind. But despite all of its beauty, despite the beautiful story it told, something was missing. But what could it be? The other painting was perfect. A beautiful young girl, with light brown hair, was sitting on an old swing. The swing was attached to a large oak tree with initials carved into it. Her white dress flowed out behind her as she swung. Red roses were planted everywhere, bringing out the dress even more. She seemed like she was trying to become a child again, pure as her white dress. That is what white stands for, purity. The red roses could stand for everlasting beauty, maybe love, or rage from a bad childhood. _Everlasting beauty...huh, I wonder?_

'I think it's very beautiful,' Daniel said smiling. We all nodded in agreement.

'Ah, thank you,' the man blushed.

'Perhaps one day I will get the pleasure of painting the mysterious Earl Phantomhive,' he said with a strange look in his eyes. His eyes screamed out a type of greed that seemed almost mad. I wanted to see inside of him, but with Daniel and the other employees around, it was too dangerous. But even without looking inside, he looked...no he WAS odd. Just something about him didn't seem right.

'Perhaps one day,' Lilia said to the man. Sebastian,' Lilia said sharply.

'Yes, milady,' he replied.

'The time,' she asked even though she had a watch.

'It is exactly 3:31,'he said pulling out his shiny pocket watch. 'We are about 1 hour and 23 minutes behind schedule.

'Well it seems we have been here to long,' Lilia said to Mr Quin. 'We may come back, depends where the evidence leads us. Thank you for the tour, you have been very helpful.'

'No problem, Miss Phantomhive. But don't you want to talk to any of the employees?'

'No thank you I believe we had all we need,' Lilia said confidently.

'Okay then, well be sure to look after yourself. Someone so young working with the dead, sounds dangerous,' the man gave the same warm smile from our when we first met.

As we left the National Gallery, a young man with dark black hair under his beanie, and a slightly baggy school uniform walked passed me. He smelt like blood, and I wanted to stop him and ask him about it. But then again it could be anyone's blood, and the whole damn place smelt like blood. The smell could have just rubbed onto him. But one thing I was certain about was that it was defiantly James, the smell of paint told me so. And he was tall...really tall.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took me so LONG to update! Okay here are my excuses: **

**1\. Aladdin the Musical performance (I had a lead).**

**2\. The school Musical auditions-The Addams Family (was successful and got Morticia).**

**3\. School work-For the holidays...it's horrible...**

**4\. I have a life outside of fandom. **

**Taelah: ...No one cares. Just get to the story...**

'So...what do we do now,' I asked as we left the building.

'We wait,' Lilia said as she slid into the front seat of the limo.

'Till,' Daniel asked.

'Till its dark,' Sebastian replied closing the door where Lilia just entered.

'What will we do while we wait,' I asked Lilia once I entered the limo. Lilia smiled and a dark shadow clouded her face.

'Oh Cleo, were going to get ready of course,' she laughed evilly.

**~3 hours later~ **

'NO, NO, NO! NEVER! IN YOUR DREAMS,' I screamed at Lilia.

'Aww, why not,' she asked with puppy dog eyes.

'It's...not my style,' I said walking towards the mirror.

'But you look hot,' she said truthfully.

'I look like cat woman,' I said looking at my reflection. I was wearing a black latex one piece, a pair of matching boots and gloves. My tail was stuck out of an unnoticeable hole in the tight fitting suit and my ears were on full display. The costume was pretty much the same as the one cat woman wore in the movie Lilia forced me to watch with her.

'Come here,' she said not moving from the throne like chair in her walk in wardrobe. 'Now sit still,' she said as she brushed through my hair with a silver brush.

'Why do you even have this outfit,' I asked as she began braiding my hair.

'Oh, just picked it up in one of my missions...probably.' She grabbed a bunch of bobby pins and used them to pin my hair into a bun. 'Done,' she exclaimed. 'You look perfect.'

'Do I have to wear this,' I sighed.

'Yes! It's flexible, unnoticeable in the dark, silent, not flammable, it's not baggy which means it won't catch on anything, so on.'

'Fine, whatever,' I said a little annoyed.

'And you look hot,' she laughed.

'Shut up! And why do I have to go in there.'

'Because you offered,' Lila retorted.

'Well I un-offer,' I yelled at her.

'You can't un-offer,' she yelled back. A knocking sound came from the door and we both yelled out what.

'Are you two okay in there,' Daniel asked through the door.

'Were almost ready,' Lilia yelled as she pushed me towards an open draw. She pulled out a black mask. 'So you're not recognisable,' she stated as she put the mask on me. 'DONE,' she yelled as she pushed me to the door. She pulled open the door to let the two people I never wanted to see me in this ridiculous outfit, see me in this ridiculous outfit.

'Whoa...'Daniel said, as a light blush spread across his face. Sebastian didn't make a comment but he looked me up and down twice before smirking. 'Are those real,' Daniel asked looking at my feline features.

'No...' I murmured. 'Lilia just thought they looked good with the outfit.'

'I thought we could make her like a wannabe villain or a novelty thief, so no one can trace it back to me if she gets caught.'

'Oh, I see,' Daniel said not realising it was a lie.

'Sebastian, the belt,' Lilia demanded.

'Here it is, milady,' Sebastian said holding out a wooden box. Lilia opened the box and pulled out a thick black belt, with compartments on it for knifes and other weapons. Lilia put five throwing knifes a small shot gun, extra bullets and a walkie talkie onto the belt after she buckled the belt on to me.

'You seemed to be making this mission a way bigger deal than it is,' I stated.

'If this man is the killer than he's killed a lot of people. His dangerous,' Daniel stated back.

'I'm no ordinary person. I can take care of myself.'

'Stop your bickering,' Lilia pouted. 'The walkie talkie is back up if the earpiece stops working.' Lilia passed me the communication devise so I could prop it into my ear. 'Perfect,' she giggled. 'I think it's time for us to go.' I took of the mask off and put on a large trench coat, to cover my outfit.

_Time to go break in._

**To be continued **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I know I took forever...but rehearsals and school work is first priority...T^T **

I held onto the rope as Sebastian slowly lowered me, from an entrance we had made on the roof.

'How's it going,' Lilia asked through the communication devise. She was watching the outside of the Gallery, from the roof of a large building on the opposite side of the road, with a pair of binoculars. Daniel was presumably standing next to her.

'Good, I just reached the floor,' I said quietly.

'Great! Okay, make sure you watch out for the security guards,' Lilia instructed.

'You know if we got Sebastian to do this, it would have been done by now.'

'I was going to, but if you remember, Cleo. You were the one who butted in on my order and said you'll do it!'

'Of course...well, I didn't want any unnecessary deaths. When Sebastian wants to show of all _hell _breaks loose,' I said mockingly. Lilia giggled at my pun.

'It kind of does doesn't it,' she laughed.

'Yeah...' I treaded carefully on the freshly polished wooden planks, trying not to make a sound.

'Yes Honey,' said a stranger's voice from just around the corner. _Crap...I was too busy listening to Lilia; I forgot to listen out for the guards. _Quickly I darted around the hall, looking for a good hiding spot. I saw a couch perched by the red wall. _Maybe I'll hide under here...but isn't it obvious. _

'Yes dear, I did hang up the clothes,' the man said. He was drawing nearer, and I was out of ideas.

**~Guard~ **

'Yes dear,' I sighed. I held the mobile closer to my ear to listen to my wife's voice better. _Creak_. I turned around abruptly and shone the torch around where the creaking noise came from. 'Who's there,' I asked. When nobody answered I decided to have a look around.

'Hunny,' my wife asked through the phone.

'Hang on dear,' I muttered. _Creak._ 'I think someone has broken in.'

'Oh no, be careful.' I flashed the torch around after putting my phone on the ground. _Where can someone hide...the couch! _I walked up slowly to the couch and quickly looked under. When I saw nobody there I shrugged and picked my phone.

'False alarm,' I laughed as I left to look around the rest of the place.

**~Cleo/Zipporah~**

I watched the guard leave from the corner of the roof. I had placed myself in a "Spiderman" position to hold myself up and was glad to let go of the walls when he left. _Okay...Maybe I should check out some of the other paintings, and then I'll look in the studio. _I quickly moved towards the faint smell of blood. Soon I found myself sniffing a painting I hadn't seen before. Something about this painting gave me chills. It was of a man who had a strong resemblance to Gordon Shafer, the man who was murdered.

'Lilia...there's a painting...of Gordon Shafer,' I said, my voice shaking.

'What? What does it look like,' she asked.

'The man it the painting looks just like him, and his sitting on a chair at the restaurant we found him at. It looks like he's waiting for something. Lilia. In the other two painting we saw earlier, it also looked like the people were waiting for something...what if they were waiting for their deaths...I'm going to test that presumption out. I'm going to look for the girl on the swing, see if she looks like any of the killed victims.'

'Okay, call out if you need any help. Sebastian is on the lookout for anyone entering the place suspiciously, so he's ready if you need him.'

I treaded carefully to where I found the painting of the girl on the swing. Sure enough, she looked like one of the victims as well. Since no one was there to stop me, or see me, I decided to check this painting out a little closer. I sniffed the roses and they smelt like paint...and blood, as expected. But when I touched the painting, something unexpected happened. It was faint, but I could see a vision. A beautiful girl, swinging from a swing connected to a large tree. She was humming a pretty tune and smiling faintly. Slowly the image became darker, like it was becoming night. The girl stood up and began to walk away, but before she could someone came up to her. The rest of the image was blurry and I tried my best to somehow stable the image. The next thing I saw made me gasp. The girl...whoever she was...was hanging in the tree, her neck tied to the swings rope and blood from her wrist fell down onto the white roses, turning them red.

I stepped away from the painting, my body shaking. _She was murdered, but it was made to look like suicide. How did I do that..._Before I could tell Lilia, her voice boomed into my ear.

'Cleo, a bunch of men are entering the building,' she informed me. 'I suggest you find somewhere to hide in the back area.'

'Okay,' I said quickly. Random voices entered my earshot and I began to run.

**~1- 2 minutes later~**

I entered the studio and locked the door behind me.

'Glad that's over,' I said with a sigh. _'_What's that smell? Blood...but where,' I asked myself. I walked over one of the many cupboards and opened it, after picking the lock. 'Do not use,' I read the sign of the paint bottle out loud. I opened the bottle and sniffed it. 'Yup,' I said holding the bottle away from my face. 'That's definitely blood.' I held the chain Undertaker gave me and sniffed the blood in the container. It was hard to separate, but I could smell one of the types of blood in it were the same to the one I had just found. I put the blood back into the cupboard and locked it back up. 'So, what now,' I asked myself. I walked over to a canvas that was in the middle of the room. 'What the-' I began before I was struck down cold.

**~To be continued~**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry this tool forever!**

**Taelah: So you should be! **

**Hey! You can't talk! When was the last time you updated your fan fiction? A year ago? **

**Taelah: ...**

**Thought so...so anyway...Back to the story~**

'Urgh, what happened,' I asked myself. My head was ringing and I could feel a sharp pain coming from the back of my head.

'What the hell? You're awake? How can that be,' a voice asked. It was low and sounded very familiar. 'That should have knocked you out for a few hours at least, it's been less than five minutes.'

'Nice to know you didn't plan to kill me,' I said still a little hazy. I tried to make the figure of the man out but my eyes wouldn't focus.

'Haha...I wish! But he made me promise not to kill you.' Finally I was able to make out the figure. I was an idiot; I should have guessed that it was him straight away...Mr Quin. Everything pointed toward him being the killer.

'Who is this man,' I asked, recalling back to what he had just said.

'He's not just a man,' Mr Quin said smiling darkly.

'What is he then? A transvestite, drag queen,' I said cheekily.

'Don't use that tone with me missy, or I will hit you...Well I would, but I don't think he'll be happy with me.' It was plain to see, Mr Quin was mad. Crazy. Deranged.

'Who is this man,' I asked again.

'I'm not sure exactly, but he had amazing power,' Mr Quin said. 'He got me everything I needed,' he said spreading his arms out wide. A bunch of men in guard uniforms came closer to me. They had blank expressionless eyes, and seemed empty. _A demon perhaps...? Why would they do this? _

'These men do my biding. They kill people, drag them here so I can drain them, and take them back. They also get me info on them, so I can paint my master pieces.'

'Why did this man do this all for you,' I asked.

'So I would paint the most beautiful picture of you,' he said smirking. He strutted up to me. 'You are a lovely and unique subject,' he said trailing a finger from my cat ears to my chin.

'Nice to know,' I said sarcastically.

'Cleo...Cleo...you...okay,' Lilia's voice said, coming out of the ear piece. Her voice was all crackly and only a few words came through.

_He's interfering with my communication devise. _Mr. Quin walked towards his painting and began to paint. I looked around, noticing that none of the men moved when I tried to remove the rope that was binding my hands to the chair. _This guy must have some power to do this to a bunch of grown men...I can't feel their soul presence...could they be truly empty?_

'Call Sebastian...If...don't answer...come...five minutes,' Lilia said worried. _Thank God. I'll just wait for Sebastian; maybe try to get something out of this lunatic._

'Hhhmmm...Something's missing,' Mr Quin sighed.

'What's missing,' I asked suspiciously.

'That thing...'

'Thing...?'

'That thing that draws people to my paintings with its beauty and strength of colour...I promised I wouldn't hurt you, but I think it's for the greater good.' Mr Quin turned to face me his eyes filled with greed. 'I need a little bit of blood.'

_Screw waiting for Sebastian, I'm bailing. _I quickly gathered my strength and ripped the rest of the ropes off. _Oh...shouldn't move to fast, still sore and dizzy from that head blow..._

'Get her,' Mr Quin yelled. The vacant men turned towards me and tried to hold me down. I managed to kick one of the men to the floor and turned to smirk at Mr Quin. I felt as if the world had slowed down.

Mr Quin was holding a large needle in his hand, ready to poke into my skin. I couldn't move. I knew I had to...I knew I could shake those losers off, but I was scared. My body began shaking, my eyes watered as memories...Horrible memories, of that place flashed before my eyes. Needles, injections...I had always been scared of them. My mother used to have to hold my hand every time we went to get a flu shot. But that didn't compare to the fear that had grown over those days, months, years at that hell hole. Those injections killed her. Her body couldn't take it. They also killed me a little inside, every shot was a reminder of her death and that I was just a test subject. I melted to the floor and the men grabbed my hands and arms to hold me still. Mr Quin walked towards me.

'It's alright dear. I'll only take a little.'

'...No...Stop,' I squeaked out. 'Please...Se...Sebastian-SEBASTIAN,' I finally managed to scream out.

All the sudden the glass of one of the studio's windows smashed. Sebastian had jumped through the window and ran to me only half a second after I had called his name.

'Cleo, are you alright,' he asked getting on his knees after throwing the men out of the way.

'...Yeah,' I lied, pulling a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

'Well,' Sebastian said standing up. 'First I'll deal with these men, then I'll take you and my mistress back home.'

'Get him,' Mr Quin yelled, pointing at Sebastian. The men all sprang at Sebastian, only to rebound off him and onto the floor. Slowly they got up and attacked him again. Sebastian a pile of knifes from the kitchen into the attackers heads.

'Seems that the best way to stop them is to just aim for the head and heart,' Sebastian stated. 'Know where is Mr Quin,' Sebastian asked himself looking around the room. 'Oh dear, seems as if I let him escape through the window while I was dealing with the others.' Something told me that Sebastian allowed him to escape, probably to make the kill more thrilling. In one graceful movement Sebastian bent down and swooped me up and held me bridal style in his arms. 'Let's go, Kitten,' he said soothingly. I held onto him tightly as he jumped through the window and toward Mr Quin.

Sebastian quickly caught up to Mr Quin who was being held at gun point by Lilia and was about to be cuffed by Daniel.

'You're going to jail mate,' Daniel mumbled. Lilia looked up at me and gasped.

'Cleo, are you okay,' she asked running towards me.

'She isn't hurt, just had a little shock. Seems as though she has a phobia of needles, a server one at that,' Sebastian said, allowing me to hop out of his arms.

'I'm fine,' I whispered.

'Not for long,' Mr Quin whispered.

'What,' I said, my voice croaking. Mr Quin smiled darkly.

'Not for long,' he repeated louder. All the sudden the thumps of an army entered my hearing range. I spun around and saw lines after lines of these soulless creatures surround us. 'Bring out your true force my minions!'

'Shit, there are so many,' Daniel said pulling out his gun. I pulled out my throwing knifes, despite still being extremely dizzy and in shock; I refused to go down without a fight.

'COME AT ME,' I yelled. And they did. Hoards of them ran towards us, as we all prepared our weapons to attack.

'Sebastian,' Lilia yelled looking at him. I could tell what she was thinking. None of us could go to our full potential or even partly with Daniel around.

'Don't worry milady, all will be alright. I have a plan,' he said smoothly. Just as he finished his sentence I heard shots firing from the roof near us. I looked up to see Rin and a girl next to him, both were holding guns. I guessed that the girl next to him was Mary, his sister, as she looked sort of like him. She had her red hair pulled up in a long pony tail, her eye shape was the opposite of Rin's round doe eyes. They were more like a cat's eye, with the way they slanted inwards. She had a very solemn, serious expression on her face, and she wore a tight fitting maid uniform that complemented her hour glass figure.

She aimed her gun at a group of attackers, hitting each of them in the forehead perfectly. Rin made his way off the roof building and took of his glasses. Unlike his sister, it seemed he preferred shooting at a closer range. He used two pistols, one on each hand, to shoot his way to Lilia.

'Get the others out of here; Mary and I can hold them off until the others get here.' Lilia looked towards Sebastian who was already making his way towards me. She nodded and ran to Daniel.

'Let's go,' she ordered both men. 'Good luck,' she said to Rin. Daniel and Lilia started fighting their way through the men and to the car.

'Let's go Cleo,' Sebastian said. 'Here, I'll carry you.'

'No, I'll be fine,' I whispered.

'Cleo, you can barely hold yourself up,' he said noticing me swaying back and forth.

'I'll be fine,' I yelled, starting to run. I only got up to five steps before I collapsed into Sebastian's ready arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**~Sebastian's Pov~**

I held Cleo close to my chest as Daniel drove us back the mansion. She had fallen unconscious and I took the opportunity to hold her in my arms. She was so small. So frail. I was afraid that I would break her if I held her too tightly. Had I truly fallen in love with her? What am I talking about...I have always loved her. From the first moment I met her. When was that...seems like years ago. It was years ago. It was before her life collapsed.

She stirred and snuggled up closer to me. I looked down at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her face was much paler than normal. I pushed a few of her strands of dark hair out of her face. She unknowingly rubbed her face against my hand. I smiled softly. Never had I seen someone so perfect.

**~Cleo Pov~ **

'Gah,' I yelled sitting up at lightning speed.

'Cleo,' Sebastian said rushing to my side. I looked at my surroundings. I was in my bedroom.

'What happened,' I asked holding my pounding head in my hands. Sebastian moved to my dressing table and poured some water in a cup.

'You fainted, I caught you and then tucked you in bed,' he said with a sly yet warm smile.

'Oh.' I looked down and shrieked. 'Who changed me,' I said, my face going red.

'Don't worry,' he said walking towards me. 'I didn't change your underwear...just your clothing.'

'Uh...'

'Here,' he said giving me some pain killers and water.

'No way,' I yelled slapping him. 'Stupid perverted demon! You probably drugged it,' I yelled hiding under the covers.

'Of course they are drugs,' he said with a sigh. 'Drugs are also medication,' he threw the covers off of the bed and pinned me down.

'Get off me,' I yelled.

'Stop squirming and take your pain killers,' Sebastian yelled, trying to get the pills in my mouth.

'What the hell is going on in here,' Lilia yelled stomping in my bedroom. I stopped squirming and Sebastian took the opportunity to force the pills down my throat.

'Asshole,' I yelled as he hopped of my bed.

'Sebastian,' Lilia groaned face palming herself.

'I'm sorry, young mistress, but she refused to take her medicine,' Sebastian said calmly.

'So you though pinning the hysterical and in shock girl was a good idea,' Lilia said sassily

'Ah, I am ever so sorry! I simply was not thinking.'

'No kidding,' Lilia said walking over to me. She pulled the blankets back over me, tucking me in gently. 'Don't worry about Sebastian, just rest.' It was then I realised how ill and tiered I truly was. After a bit of hesitation I slowly allowed myself to be consumed by the darkness of sleep.

**~Lilia's Pov~**

Cleo slowly allowed herself to go back to sleep, knowing that I would look after her wellbeing. I turned abruptly at Sebastian.

'Really,' I spat. 'Considering how much you like her, you still did that.'

'I generally meant it for her own good,' he said strongly.

'I know,' I sighed looking back at her. Cleo was still unstable, her body was changing and she was still in shock. Not a good combination.

'Look after her,' I said as I walked out of the room. 'That's an order. I got to go, I have paper work to do.'

'Yes milady,' he responded.

**Could Sebastian have a bigger past with Cleo? And what IS HAPPENING TO POOR CLEO? **

**Please, like, follow and review~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry this chapter also took forever...it's seven weeks until performance, so I am sort of freaking out. Uh...also next chapter will probably take a LONG time to complete too...so again sorry! Just warning you! **

_All I could see was black. My surroundings were covered in a thick black layer of nothingness. _

'_Where am I,' I said looking around. I began walking, looking for an exit. That's when it hit me. This feeling of Déjà vu. 'Where are you hiding,' I spat into the abyss. Giggles of laughter erupted from all around me. _

'_Aww, your no fun,' said the demonic girl, slyly. Her red eyes shone through the darkness and she slowly appeared into the light. _

'_Where are the others,' I asked. _

'_I don't know, you're the one who removed them,' she shrugged. _

'_What?'_

'_I already told you,' she sighed. 'We are you. Right know I am the most dominate due to your unbalance.'_

'_What...'_

'_You're pretty stupid,' she muttered. _

'_I thought you and I were the same people,' I said with a smirk._

'_And cheeky,' she chuckled. 'We, are all parts of you, just split up,' she explained. 'When one of us are most dominant due to your imbalance…whether it be from your will or by accident…the others leave until the balance has been restored.'_

'_So they're no longer here,' I asked._

'_They are, they are just a sleep in the deepest part of you.' _

'_I thought you didn't know where they were.' She giggled in response. 'I don't understand though,' I sighed. 'How can I have demon in me?' _

'_I am not sure myself, but I'm here. Demon blood runs through you're veins, along with other types of blood.'_

'_Hmm,' I mumbled. Slowly a small light in the distance was becoming brighter and brighter. 'Wait, I am not ready. I have so many questions,' I yelled. _

'_Ask next time,' she said plainly. _

'_How do I come back?' _

'_This is the inside of you, sort of like a dream world, just real. You'll work it out. In the mean time, maybe ask the demon.' _

I came back to reality and opened my eyes. Lilia was sitting in a chair beside me, her face against the wall as she slept. From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian entering my room.

'What's the time,' I asked groggily.

'5:21 am,' Sebastian said walking closer.

'So early,' I yawned. 'I think I'll go back to bed.'

'I think you have been asleep long enough.'

'Huh?'

'It's been six days,' he sighed. 'You barely moved and appeared to be frozen. Barely breathing even...Lilia was very concerned.'

'What the...' _Maybe it has something to do with the imbalance...? _I looked at Sebastian, he appeared tiered and stressed out, which was abnormal for a demon. 'You look like hell,' I stated.

'I know you would love to disagree,' he started. 'But even though I am a demon, I was worried about you.'

'Oh,' I said looking down at my hands.

'Are you hungry,' he asked.

'A bit,' I lied. I was starving.

'Would you liked to get changed before you eat,' he asked with a grin.

'Yes...But not by you,' I said pointing to the door. He sighed and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. Before I could start to get changed Fiona rushed into my bedroom, insisting she would help me change.

**~20 minutes later~**

I sat on the stool by the kitchen table wearing a red sweater and black leggings. Fiona had platted my hair into two long braids with a red bow tied to the bottom of each of them. I swung feline tail and heeled lace boots, as I pigged out on the pancakes Sebastian made me.

'Do they taste good,' he asked, flipping other pancake on to my plate.

'Very,' I replied. I dribbled honey over it and began to eat my food again. Sebastian returned to the stove top, filling the pan with the sweet mixture. 'Sebastian.'

'Yes, kitten.'

'I want to see the Undertaker.'

'Huh?' Sebastian looked up; obviously remembering what Undertaker said to me. He cringed. 'Why,' he asked me.

'He said that he would tell me something,' I stated. 'I want to see if that has any connection to what's been happening.'

'What's been happening?' I looked Sebastian up and down, contemplating whether I should trust him and whether or not he was pretending not to know about my transformation.

'None of your business.' Sebastian glanced at me. 'I'll tell you when I know more.' Sebastian grunted in response.

'Cleo,' Lilia cried from the doorway. She ran up and gave me a long embrace. 'Oh, thank God! You're awake!'

**~3 hours later~**

I sat on the coffin, waiting for Undertaker to return with my cup of tea.

'Here you go deary,' Undertaker chuckled parsing a beaker full of what was presumably tea. 'Why aren't the other here,' he asked me.

'I wanted to talk to you privately,' I responded.

'Oh, what about,' he said tilting his head.

'Don't play dumb.' Undertaker sat down and gave a small, sad smile.

'Were related...'

'WHAT?!'

**~To be continued~ **

**What's happening? How can they be related? When am I going to work all that out? Probably while writing the next chapter, which is coming soon! **

**Like, follow and review~ 3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorrrrryyyy this took forever! **

'Were related!?'

'You seem surprised,' he chuckled. He pulled the silver chain out of his hair and showed me one of the lockets.

'Alice Rose Hissy,' I mumbled, reading the name on the locket. 'She's my great grandma,' I gasped.

'Yes. The night that I saw her I instantly fell in love.'

'So, that means?'

'I am you great grandpa.'

'But you're still young! And my great grandpa went missing...' _Maybe the reason I have demon in me is due to him! That would explain why he is still alive! _

'I had to leave...everyone was getting suspicious of me not ageing, because I am a grim reaper. But I still saw Alice in secret.'

'Grim reaper,' I gasped. 'So I have grim reaper in me?'

'Yes.'

'Omg,' I mumbled holding my face in my hands.

'Look I know it's a lot to digest,' he said in a worried tone.

'No, I'm not upset because of that. I came here for answers to why I have demon blood in me, but got something else.'

'What,' he said in a shocked voice. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

'I'm happy though, I still have a living relation...I thought everyone was dead.' The undertaker, my Grandpa, held me in a long embrace.

'So did I,' he whimpered.

We talked for another two hours before I left for the mansion.

**~Far away in a dark room~ **

The sound of puffing filled the room as Mr Quin slumped to the floor. Looking up he saw the one who had given him so much power. The mysterious being was wearing a large cloak that covered his entire body, but you were still able to see him cross his legs and tapped his fingers on his throne like chair.

'Master,' he cried. 'I had captured her and was about to finish the painting, but her _they _attacked me.'

'Oh...,' the being said in a low voice. 'Then why didn't you stop them,' he boomed.

'I tried to! But the demon, the butler, Sebastian was too strong. So were the others!'

'This Sebastian poses as a problem. Hmmm...We need to get her away from him as quick as possible.'

'Of course,' Mr. Quin said hastily.

'Did you at least get to finish the painting,' he asked.

'No...'

'Do you have what you have done with you?'

'No...I couldn't get it in time.'

The cloaked figure moved forward to Mr Quin.

'Well, you have disappointed me Mr Quin. I have given you so much and you have given me NOTHING!' The man lifted up his hand and stabbed it through Mr Quin. 'Time to take matters into my own hands...'


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Not much happens in most of my chapters, but it's so I can get them done and give you guys something because I feel SSSSOOO bad that I take forever!**

**Taelah: You're terrible at updating! **

**Says the girl who still hasn't updated her fan-fiction in like...I don't know 2 YEARS!**

**Taelah: ...I walked right into that one...**

**No sh*t**

**Sebastian: ...Well thank you for that introduction Miss. Back to what these lovely Black Butler fans came for...the story. _(U-U)/ **

**BASSY! /**

'I'm back,' I yelled as I entered the mansion. Sebastian followed hastily behind me.

'Kitten! Why won't you tell me what you and the Undertaker talked about,' he asked.

'Because it's none of your business,' I replied bluntly. Fiona came rushing down the large stairs towards me.

'Lady Cleo, you have returned,' she smiled.

'What did I say about calling me _Lady _Cleo,' I said as she removed my hat allowing my ears to breathe.

'Ah, I am sorry, Cleo.'

'That's much better. Now where is Lilia? I must talk to her.'

'She's in the library right now. I believe she's talking to Mary,' Fiona recalled.

'Okay, thank you,' I said travelling up the stairs. Sebastian shadowed me as I pranced up to the door of Lilia's library. I knocked on the wooden door and called out her name.

'Come in,' she replied calmly. I opened the door and walked into the large library. Lilia was sitting on her desk with Mary standing near her. Mary looked fairly similar to Rin, with her blood red hair and brown eyes. The main difference between them was her serious expression. She was tall and had a slight hour glass figure, but was mostly an athletic build. Her hair was above shoulder length and clipped back with multiple bobby pins. Her uniform didn't seem to actually suit this tomboyish girl. It was a nice crisp blue dress with a white apron over the top. She had a darker blue droopy ribbon underneath her white peter pan styled collar and plain black stockings under her knee length dress. She wore a pair of knee high, lace up brown boots and had a light shower of freckled on her pale nose. 'Thanks Mary, I hope you get better,' Lilia said to her.

'Thank you milady,' she said in a monotone voice.

'This is Cleo,' Lilia stated.

'It's an honour,' Mary said bowing.

'Ah...um, hello,' I said smiling. 'Nice to finally meet you, I hope your better.'

'Much,' she replied simply. Mary then bowed again and walked out of the room.

'What's happened Cleo,' Lilia asked.

'Well, I found a relative,' I announced.

'WHAT,' Lilia screamed. I couldn't tell if she was happy for me, or annoyed. Sebastian just stood by the door wide eyed.

'Yeah, uh, the Undertaker is my great grandpa.'

'WHAT?!'

'Maybe you should sit down,' I said with a sigh. 'I am sure you and Sebastian have sensed that I am not just any...uh...experiment? Anyway what I am trying to say is that I can't be turned into a grim reaper by science, I need to die for that to happen...or I need to have grim reaper blood in me, because I am the daughter or granddaughter of one. And last time I checked I was still alive. I know you guys can sense the blood in me, don't lie.'

'Well yes...but that doesn't prove that he is your Grandfather. How can you be sure,' Lilia asked. Sebastian for once, stayed silent.

'He has my Grandmothers name on his hair locket and everything ties together. He also plans to show me some photo albums were I am in them! Plus I can just tell.'

'I don't know Cleo,' Lilia pressed.

'Fine if you don't believe me, I know where to get some proof.

'Where,' Sebastian said, finally coming back from his state of shock. I went quite for awhile, contemplating on whether or not I was truly ready to go back.

'At home,' I whispered. 'I need to go back to my home, to find the evidence,' I said a little louder. My tail and ears drooped and I suddenly felt the urge to cry. I bit my mouth with my fang like teeth to hold the tears back.

**Yay! We get to see where Lilia used to live! Some emotional chapters coming up...I just gotta work out why and how...I don't think ahead XD **

**Please review, I would love you ideas and advise! XOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Notes: Thank GOD its holiday's and Musical is OVER! I have 2 major theatre workshop/camps (that I have to AUDTION for) and another musical coming up...so I am still busy! I will try my best to get these chapters out as soon as possible though. **_

It took a few hours, but we finally arrived. I stepped out if Lilia's fancy limonene and onto the dead grass below. I looked at the old building in front of me, the for-sale sign was still up. No one was going to by this two story house after what had happened in it. The building wasn't too run down, even after all the years. The metal gates paint was flaking and the garden that used to be filled with roses, daisies and vegetables was mostly dead and the rest was untamed. Lilia, Sebastian, Mary, Rin and I walked through the gates and onto the front yard to get a better view of the ugly garden.

'Oh my...It's kind of creepy here. Don't you think,' Rin asked Mary, quivering in fright.

'Do not be so rude, Rin. This is the home of Lady Cleo,' she said pointedly.

'Okay, first thing first, I am just Cleo! There is no _lady_ in front. Second thing, this house is creepy and I am not offended. And thirdly, this is no longer my house...It hasn't been for years.'

'Of course,' Mary said taking note.

We continued walking to the steps of the house. My boot hit a small object and I looked down. I bent down and picked up a small little rag doll, that looked a bit like a voodoo doll a witch would use. The memory of Taelah, my twin, and I making it came rushing back to me. I pushed the doll into my coat pocket. This doll saved us.

**~Flash Back~**

'Zipporah (authors note: this is Cleo's real name...remember?), do you know where Willow is,' Taelah asked. Her big golden eyes began to water and her soft red lips started quivering.

'No,' I replied, hopping out of my bed. It was 10:00pm, way past our bed time, but Taelah and I had only just recently stopped talking and decided to go to sleep.

'Can you help me find her,' she begged.

'I guess,' I sighed. We put on our matching purple slippers and dressing gowns, grabbed a torch and looked around the house.

'I don't think she's inside,' Taelah whispered.

'Well, then we'll check outside,' I said a little annoyed she didn't speak up before.

'Thank you,' she said shyly. We treaded outside for awhile and finally found Willow, the doll.

'Found it, time to go back to bed,' I said yawning. All the sudden a rustling noise came from not too far away from us. I sensed something wrong and my instincts made me grab Taelah and hide behind the nearest bush.

'What's wrong sis,' she asked. I shushed her and listened out. Sure enough three tough looking blokes walked through the garden right where we just were and headed towards our front door. I was contemplating whether or not to run and wake my dad or not, when I saw him through a window, not too far from where I was hiding. He was looking straight at me, put a finger to his mouth to shush me and then mouthed to me to run. I looked at where the men were. One of them had bashed open the door and they were all walking into the house. Once they were out of sight I grabbed Taelah's arm and ran. On the way to the gate Taelah dropped Willow onto the ground.

'Willow,' she exclaimed. I shushed her and pulled her away from the doll. I heard one of the men yell something to the other men, from the house. I kept running and when I looked back I saw one of them running towards us.

'Faster,' I screamed at Taelah. We picked up the pass and ran towards the town, dodging numerous obstacles that were in the way. We found a dark alley way and ran towards a large wall that was blocking it off.

'What are we going to do,' Taelah cried.

'Calm down,' I responded. I put my two hands together and she seemed to understand. We had learnt a move in cheerleading that helped me throw her onto the top of the wall. Once she was on the top she stretched her handout and I jumped as high as I could. She grasped my hand before I could fall back down and pulled me up. We jumped onto the roof and hid out of sight.

'Where are those brats,' I heard the man mutter. He ran out of the ally way to continue looking for us somewhere else.

Once he had been gone for a while, Taelah started talking again.

'What's going on?'

'I don't really know,' I replied.

'What are we going to do,' she sobbed. I thought about running to a public phone to ring the police, but I knew he would probably find us.

'We have to stay and hide.'

Taelah and I spent the most of the night on the roof before we had the courage to find a warmer hiding spot. When we could hear the bustle of the traffic and people walking near we ran to the police as fast as possible.

To quickly sum up what happened next, once we had told the police they informed us that they were already alerted by our neighbours and that our parents were dead. We both pleaded to see them and our home once last time. They allowed that wish to be granted. The police drove us to our home; it was the picture perfect look of a crime scene in a movie. Taelah wouldn't stop crying, and her sobs only grew louder when we saw our parent's body bags. We weren't allowed to look in them and they freaked when I touched one. My eyes widened. I could feel my mother's insides...later on we found out they were mutilated and gutted.

**~End of flash back~ **

'Come on, let's go inside,' I muttered.

The others looked at me, then at each other and then back at me, all with worried expressions.

Time to return to where it all started...

_...I'm home..._

**Big flash back moment, which will possible continue in another chapter. **

**Please Review and follow! **


	32. Chapter 32

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, my witches, werewolf's, angels, demons and the scariest of them all HUMANS who have suffered and are looking for REVENGE! **

I opened the creaky old door and walked inside with the others behind me.

'It's a rather large house,' Rin commented.

'Yes it is,' I replied. 'My father had a well paying job and both my mothers and father's inheritance was rather large. So it was expected we had a large house.'

'What was your father's occupation,' Lilia asked curiously.

'He was a forensic scientist and also gave autopsies. That's all he wanted to do,' I said with a sigh.

'Was he really into justice and stuff,' Rin asked.

'No. He just liked working on dead bodies. He said it was cool because you got to look inside people bodies and they don't mind, because there dead.' Rin and Lilia stared at me with scared looks. Mary and Sebastian kept their poker faces on, but I could feel Mary judging me. 'He was sort of...mad, but a good father never the less.'

'I see...Obviously the Undertaker is from your Father's side,' Lilia said.

'That's right,' I said remembering why we had come here. 'The photo albums would be in the library and/or attic!'

'Let's split up,' Sebastian proposed.

'Sounds good,' Lila chimed in.

'It will take some time finding stuff in the attic so I'll go there,' I said.

'And I'll join you to help make it quicker,' Sebastian said with a grin. I looked at Lilia for help.

'Perfect,' Lilia smiled. 'Rin, Mary and I will find the Library.' Before I could refuse the three ran off to find the library.

'Let's go,' Sebastian said with a devious smile. I rolled my eyes and lead the way.

**~10 minutes later~ **

'Are you sure there is evidence here,' Sebastian asked.

'Yes.'

'Are you sure that you don't want me to up my speed to make the process faster?'

'Yes.'

'Are you going to change your mind about that, after ten more minuted of finding nothing?'

'Sebastian,' I spat putting down the box I was sorting through. 'Why do you always act like a child, asking questions and complaining, when it's just us?'

'Does it annoy you,' he asked with a smirk.

'Somehow I think you're trying to get on my nerves.'

'Maybe I am.' I rolled my eyes and got back to work. His foolish games won't work on me. After three more minutes of rustling through boxes I found an album. 'Found one!' Sebastian kneeled on the floor next to me to view the album better. We opened to the first page. There was a picture of my grandmother and grandfather and their children taped up, underneath the photo the names of everyone was written.

'The one in the chair is my Grandma on my mother's side, Kalinda Hope. The baby in her arms is Uncle Josh; he was a bit of a creep. The little girl beside the chair with pigtails is my mother, Sarah. The older one wither hair down is my aunt Kate and last, but not lease, my Grandfather Elvio. So sadly, this isn't the album.'

We continued looking through the boxes until we hit the jackpot.

'Is this it,' Sebastian asked holding up a white leather photo album.

'Yes,' I gasped, ripping it from his hands. I flicked through the pages until I found a photo with my Great grandma and...The Undertaker. 'I knew it,' I whispered. Sebastian and I studied the image closely. The Undertaker had his arms around my Great grandma's waist, and her hands were on his chest. Underneath the image it had in neat cursive writing, "We're expecting a little bundle of joy!"

'So he was telling the truth,' Sebastian muttered.

'Let's show Lilia,' I said grinning. Sebastian looked down at me then smiled. He stood up gracefully and offered me his hand. I was hesitant, but I ended up taking it. He pulled me up and I tumbled into his chest. I quickly pushed myself out and turned around before he could see me blushing. 'You did that on purpose your bastard.' He chuckled in response.

**I had to finish there since I have had no time to do more, and didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer!**

**Please follow and review! **


	33. Chapter 33

'Lilia,' I yelled running into the library. The grin from my face instantly dropped when I saw Lilia and Rin chuckling, while looking through a pink photo album. 'Shit,' I muttered snatching it from their hands. Mary was looking through a different one and without looking up snickered.

'I told you that Cleo wouldn't be happy,' she put down the album and stared at me blankly. 'I'm guessing you found the evidence.'

'Yes,' I mumbled.

'What were you two laughing about,' Sebastian asked curiously.

'It's nothing,' I said more at them than Sebastian.

'Please Cleo, can we show him,' Lilia begged.

'No.'

'What if I promise to find you a nice school...so you don't have to be homeschooled by Sebastian?' My ears perked up. I jumped at the chance of escaping Sebastian.

'Hmm...Well they're not too bad...okay fine!' I handed the book back to Lilia and decided to take a trip back to memory lane and look at the images too.

We all sat on the dusty couch.

'Um, Cleo, before we start...why is the house still furnished?' Rin asked me twiddling his thumbs.

'Oh, right...I don't actually know. Apparently someone bought it, but never did anything too it. Occasionally the house is cleaned, but that's about it.'

'You don't think,' Rin started, shacking profusely.

'No Rin. There are no ghosts,' Mary said abruptly.

'Can we get back to the album,' Sebastian asked. Lilia nodded and opened up the pink album to the first page. In large writing "Zipporah's album" was written and a picture of me as a baby was shown. No one asked why the name was different. Either Lilia had told them, or as they understood there was a reason for me being so secretive.

'Aww,' Lilia and Fin sighed in union. I rolled my eyes. The first few photo's were of just me (and occasionally a family member (usually Taelah)) as a baby. Then it got to the "good stuff". A photo of a four year old me, crossing my arms with a grumpy face on. Underneath the image the writing said that Dad wouldn't let me go on a date and that I had told him he was a terrible father. Another photo was of me with a suitcase walking out of the house to run away. The last photo of the sequence had me coming back home, but instead of apologising, I told them that the Mr had told me to come back.

_Imaginary friend maybe, _I thought to myself.

More embarrassing pictures showed up and I decided to leave the idiots and check out the house. First I went into Taelah and my old room. I picked up a Disney themed shoulder bag and started putting things I wanted to take back to the mansion with me. I took down some photos from the wall, a few stuffed animals, photo frames, and extra. I looked and the room before I left once more and released something. The room was clean. Not a spec k of dust. I took a mental note and headed to my parents room.

Soon I had taken three bags full of stuff and began heading back to the library. I heard a whooshing noise and my ears immediately pricked up. I turned to the massive window I was right next to. My eyes widened and my tail stood up. Something was coming towards me at a rapid pace and was so fast I had no time to dodge it or scream. I collapsed to the ground with a man in a mask laying on me. I pushed him off, hissing. Without thinking I screamed out for Sebastian. Luckily for me he had already heard the crashed and was there faster than even I could imagine. The masked man tried to grab me to take me god knows where, to do god knows what. Sebastian kicked him where it hurts and sooner enough they were in a supernatural brawl. I knew Sebastian was going to obviously win against the weaker enemy, but I still wanted to help. I stood up and yelped. My right leg had glass all through it. The other arrived quick enough to catch me before I feel down in pain. Lilia and Rin held me up as Mary joined Sebastian. The man, realising it was hopeless, jumped back through the window. Lilia sensed Sebastian was going to go after him, so she ordered him to stay. He was very annoyed.

'Don't worry about him,' Lilia said. 'We need to get Lilia home so you, since you're the best, can treat her.' I knew Lila didn't want to take me to the hospital due to my feline features, so I didn't protest. Sebastian carried me to the car after removing some of the glass and stopping the blood flow using the ripped off sleeve of his once perfect shirt.

**Sorry this took me forever...I've been saying that a lot...sorry!**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow! 3 **


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry guys I had completely forgot about this chapter so I had to delete the others and re upload them….SORRY!**

I laid on my bed as Sebastian took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to below his shoulders, showing his strong arms. He gave me some pain tablets and as I wasn't completely human and was subjected to experiments/ toucher didn't feel much of the pain. I closed my eyes as he removed the glass and stitched me up. He kept on asking me if I was in pain and I kept on saying no. Soon he had fixed my legs up.

'How are you feeling,' he asked sitting next to me.

'Good, I guess.' He looked at me with a worried expression. I tried to ignore this. 'So who was that guy and why did he attack me?'

'I don't know, but I can say he is defiantly not human.' I recalled the fight they had and nodded in agreement.

'He kept up with you, so that's obvious.' We sat in silence for awhile, before Lilia came in.

'You should eat something and get some rest,' Lilia stated. She ordered Sebastian to make me something nice to eat. He bowed and said his usual, yes milady, and left. 'Are you still up to going to a school,' Lilia asked sitting down next to me.

'Yes,' I said extremely fast.

'Okay, well I found a school.' I was so happy. I would go to a school with normal people, like I used to. I would be able to get away from Sebastian flirting and Lilia's constant dress up sessions.

'It's called King Edward VI High School. It's an all girl school.'

'Amazing...but what do we do about the ears,' I asked pointing to my feline features.

'Simple, you will wear a wig. You need a disguise anyway,' Lilia said blatantly.

'A disguise, why?'

'Well...I have a new mission,' she said looking away. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'You only offered taking me to a school for that reason, didn't you?'

'That's not important. But the murder that happened there is. Well...expected murder...they haven't found the body.' Lilia past a pile of photo's to me. The first picture was of a young girl and the second one was of a room with a puddle of blood and signs of struggle. The third image was of the school grounds, where a broken window was. 'The girls name is Rebecca Cook. She went missing and was last seen going into that exact room to do some studying for an upcoming exam. The blood is hers.'

'So you want me to investigate?'

'I would have done it, but thanks to the media, I am known throughout all of London as the youngest investigator, business woman and riches girl. Will you help?'

'I think I don't have a choice.'

'You don't. I have already paid and received you uniform and classes. You are Violet Archer, you are a friend of the family and your parents are Elvio and Carina. I will fill you in on more later. You need to rest.'

'Okay,' I said laying down._ I'll eat then sleep_, I thought to myself.

**Please LIKE, FAVOURITE and FOLLOW! Thanks guys! 3 **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank GOD for the holidays! It means time to quickly update! Unlike Taelah, who never updates**

**Taelah (bff): ...F*** off **

**Sebastian: Now girls, it's not the time to fight, your cutting into the schedule**

**^/^ **

'Miss Archer, will you introduce yourself,' asked the brunet teacher. I took a deep breath in and twirled a strand of my blonde wig with an overly manicured finger, trying to look shy.

'Hello, my name is Violet Archer, I moved from Australia a few months ago and I am 15 years old.' Quiet mummers erupted from the class room of well groomed and made up girls.

'Very good, Miss Archer, will you sit down in the empty seat?'

'But that's Rebecca's seat, Miss,' a young girl blurted out. She had red curly hair and her freckles were partly covered up in top notch foundation. She looked at me with anger and worry in her green eyes.

'Lucy Lovelace, please refrain from yelling or speaking without permission.' The teacher lectured. She looked at Lucy who had tears filling her doe eyes and said in a sympathetic voice. 'No one is going to take Rebecca's place. It's just until the police find her and she comes back to school, okay dear?' Lucy nodded and sat down. 'We are all worried for her dear, just be strong.' I took out a little brown note book with a pink heart on it. Inside I wrote:

"_Lucy Lovelace, presumably best friends with Violet-befriend. Sitting at Violets desk-should search and find locker to also search."_

I turned to Lucy's direction, as expected she was staring at me. She quickly turned around, hoping I didn't notice. I kept looking at her and soon enough curiosity got to her and she turned to my direction. I smiled, shyly, and mouthed _I'm sorry_ to her. She looked shocked. I turned around and started taking notes of the lesson. This maybe an investigation, but I am going to use it to my advantage. I always though school was fun.

**~4-5 Hours Later~ **

'Hey Violet,' said a silky voice.

'Hello,' I said, waiting for a name to the pretty face.

'My name is Brianna King, the daughter of the successful business owner, Robert King.' Lilia had told me that he was one of her top competitors.

'I have heard of him,' I said softly. Brianna smiled and flicked her natural bleach blonde curls out of her face.

'This is Mary Hope; her father is like obsessed with charity and owns his own church. He and my Dad often collaborate.' Mary had two light brown plaits with white ribbons that just reached her shoulders. She wore an expensive silver cross and her skirt went past her knees...unlike the others.

'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you,' she said in a sweet voice. I shook her small hand and smiled.

'This is Anna Knight. Her family works as bodyguards for the president and sometimes the royal family and they train the younger recruit members.' Anna had silver locks, but in a tight, high pony tail. She had a serious facial expression and her crystal blue eyes pierced my soul. She put her hand out and I took it. She suddenly smiled and chuckled a bit. 'Hello, Violet. Don't worry, I _don't_ bite.

'You know Lucy, right? Well this is her old sister,' Brianna said pointing to a girl that I would have never guessed as Lucy's older sister. 'Her name is June, but don't use her last name around her.' June had dyed her hair and stained her lips black. She wore thick eyeliner and her gothic jewellery was quite interesting.

'Hey,' she said in a monotone voice. We shook hands and she smirked. 'Careful, I _do _bite.'

'And last but not least Alicia Verbeck. She's extremely smart and into justice, takes after her mother who is one of the top judges. Her Dad owns a business that has the best lawyer's money can buy.' Alicia wore glasses and an attitude that meant she means business. Her outfit was practical and the only "accessories" she wore was a silver watch and a ring with what was presumably her father's business logo. We shook hands. 'We looked for you all recess, but couldn't find you. We wanted to welcome you to King Edward VI High School.'

'Thank you,' I said, my mouth hurting with the consent smiling.

'So what club will you join,' Alicia said getting straight to the point.

'I'm sorry,' I said confused.

'Alicia, you have to explain,' Brianna said. Alicia sighed.

'There are four clubs that you can join. There is the club for those who are athletic or want jobs were you have to fight, like a bodyguard. Anna is in charge of that group, the Bulls. The Dolphins are a group made up of the smartest people you will ever meet. We are called the Dolphins, as they are an incredible smart species. I am in charge of that specific group. The Felines are under control of June, they are based in the arts department. And Brianna is the ruler of the Peacocks. They are made of mostly the wealthiest people in the school and the most ladylike. They do activities like, learning to rule a business, sewing, cooking and other girly things like fashion.'

'They all sound great,' I said genially unsure of what to do.

'You can partake in a test. That will help you find the right club,' Brianna said happily.

'When can I start,' I asked.

'Tomorrow, I think. Today you need to just settle in.'

We said out goodbyes and I walked off, writing notes in my little note book.

**Ohhh a test? What will they be...like seriously...I have no idea...Hahaha. **

**Please Favourite, Follow and review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Loving all this time to do quick updates! Enjoy!**

'Hello Violet,' Brianna said flicking her curls off her shoulder. 'We spoke your teacher already; you will be taking the tests with us for the day, instead of normal classes.'

'Okay,' I said fiddling with my realistic wig.

'First you will do the test for the Dolphins. Follow me,' Alicia said sternly.

**~ 6 minutes later~**

I sat in a large science room with a test in front of me. Alicia prepared a timer while she told me I would have 15 mins to complete as many questions as I can. She told me I need to get at least 10 out of the 20 questions correct to qualify for the Dolphins. I readied my pen, waiting for the signal.

'And…go,' Alicia instructed. Due to all the lessons I took in the lab, I was fairly smart. Most of the answers had been burned into me…literally. So I wasn't shocked when I found out I had gotten all but one, answer correct.

'Extraordinary,' muttered Alicia.

'What did I get wrong,' I asked.

'You were off question 4 by two decimal points,' Alicia said a little taken back.

'She's good,' Anna said nodding her head.

'I'm next,' June said as she walked out the room.

**~10 minutes later~**

The leaders and Mary Hope (who was apparently a councillor, the head of the religious committee and someone who helped out in each group), sat on the seats of the theatre. I wore my sports uniform, pretending to feel self-conscious.

'So, as you can see there is various objects/instrument's/write ups for you to do. You must be able to perform or make one of these things to a satisfactory level…Or multiple to an iffy standard. We will judge you.'

'Okay,' I muttered looking at the options that surrounded me.

'We will start with music first,' said June.

I sat at a large piano with some sheet music already there. I played a song, using my sight reading skills that I also gained from the lab. I was forced to learn so much stuff, it wasn't funny. I guess they are all coming to use now. Once I finished they all nodded.

'Do I need to play anything else,' I asked.

'Nah, we usually only ask for one thing per section,' June replied. 'Next are dance/gymnastics/circus skills….I think you get what I mean.'

'Yeah,' I replied. Thank god Lilia had gotten a close acquaintance to make a wig that would stay on, even in the most extreme circumstances, because I love showing off my skills. I went on a large ball that people use for circus acts. I went onto a handstand and manoeuvred myself around. I pushed myself off and landed after doing a backflip. Even June looked impressed.

'Well done. Okay, musical theatre styled singing or acting one of the styles of acting.'

'I'll go with the acting,' I said blushing. I loved singing and I used to be good. But it reminds me too much of that place. I acted out the famous Hamlet scene, as it was the first script I found.

'Okay that's enough,' June said. 'We could still continue with the test but I have seen enough.'

'Did I pass,' I asked.

'Yeah,' June said with a smirk. The closest thing to a smile I had seen her do.

'My turn,' Brianna said with a soft smile.

**~8 minutes later~**

I had changed back and was sitting in a chair as Brianna asked me a bunch of questions. She had asked how much my parents earnt, their jobs and other money based questions, with Alicia verifying my responses. She then went on and asked about what was hot and not in the fashion world, my connections and other things like this. I answered with what Lilia and Sebastian had taught me.

'Well she qualifies for the peacocks, rich, good connections and style,' Brianna said.

'So that leaves me. Mine won't be as easy,' Anna said boldly.

**~12 minutes later~**

We stood on the lushes green oval, as Anna explained the obstacle course to me.

'Okay, think you can do it,' she asked daringly.

'Sure,' I said eyeing the equipment.

'It HAS to be less than 15 minutes,' she said for the third time.

'Okay,' I said stretching and tying up my sneakers. I prepared myself at the starting line.

'On your marks, get set, go,' Anna yelled shooting a gun. I ran as fast as I could without making myself look unnatural, I swang through the large amount of monkey bars, up the wall and under the net. After jumping over a few hurdles and dodging some cones I was done.

'….Uh…6.45 min. She almost broke the record time. Almost broke MY time,' Anna said amazed. I pretended to be puffing and wiped imaginary sweat away.

'Okay girls, we need a meeting,' Mary said softly.

**~25 minutes later~ **

I had changed and even showered in the girls fancy change room at the school. I sat down by the leader's room and waited, trying to listen in.

'She's good,' Anna said.

'Very,' agreed June.

'What is our plan,' asked Alicia.

'I don't know,' replied Mary. The girls sat there thinking for a while.

'This has only happened once before,' said Mary.

'Yeah, it's rare to find someone who fits three categories perfectly, let alone four,' added in Alicia.

'I have a plan,' said Briana finally speaking up.

'Do tell,' said June.

'We don't put her in a group just yet. She can work with Mary and go from group to group and Mary can watch over her and see where she fits in best. If she can't work it out, one of us will or Violet will hopefully be able to choose.'

'Smart thinking,' Alicia said, showing her rare approval.

'I don't have an issue with that,' said Anna. 'Do you Mary?'

'Not at all, it would be a pleasure. And if she doesn't find a group, she can stay with me. I would love having a partner, I am missing Rebecca's help,' Mary said happily. My eyes shot wide open. I quickly scribbled what Mary had said down and to gain her trust and ask her about Rebecca.

'Okay, well let's bring her in,' June said in her deep, monotone voice.

They let me in their meeting room and explained their plan, I agreed and the bell for the end of school rang.

'Meet Mary here at lunch. We will go from there,' Briana ordered.

I nodded and left for the mansion.

**Please favourite, follow and review! **


	37. Chapter 37

I waited for Mary besides the meeting room, as planned. Not too long after I arrived, I saw her jogging towards me.

'I am so sorry for being late. I got caught up with one of the girls who need counselling. I had to make appointment with her.'

'It's okay,' I said with a fake smile. 'I actually just got here,' I lied. I had been there for almost 10 minutes.

'Come follow me, there is a new teacher we have to show around.' We walked to the teachers' lounge and Mary simply walked in.

'Don't we have to knock,' I asked shocked, but still following her.

'No, as leaders we have full entry.' The teacher's lounge was a massive room with luxurious sofas and chairs, an expensive looking coffee maker and a large TV for the teacher to relax in front of. 'Oh there he is,' Mary said full of delight.

I looked at the tall dark haired teacher and froze. _No! No, no, no, no! Not him, anyone but him. _

The teacher laid his eyes on me and smiled. He walked up to Mary and I and started some small talk.

'Why hello, my name is Mr Michaelis, are you the ones who will be showing me around?'

'Yes we are,' said Mary in a chipper voice. 'Let's get going!'

**~20 minutes later~**

'That's the oval, and that's the end of the tour,' Mary exclaimed. _Thank Go_d! 'If you need anything, come to me or Violet for help.'

'Thanks you very much,' Sebastian said with a smile. I faked a smile and walked away with Mary.

'Wasn't he a nice man,' ask Mary.

'I guess. I mean you can never be too sure.'

'Such a cautious girl you are. I think we will be good friends,' Mary said grabbing my hands and smiling.

'Yes, I thing so too.'

**Yeahhh another finished!  
Please favourite, follow and REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I deleted everything by accident….sorry….**

'How was day at school,' Lilia asked from the stair when I entered the mansion.

'Don't talk to me,' I spat at her.

'What's wrong?'

'What's wrong? You broke your promise.'

'I didn't promise. All I said was you would have time away from him,' she said smoothly.

'I have him for Maths, Science and HOMEGROUP! And I possibly have him for more!'

'Oh.' Lilia said realising how this would be much worse than just living with him.

'Oh!?'

'I am truly sorry,' Lilia said.

'Whatever,' I muttered. 'I'm doing my homework and will inform you on my findings and plans after tea.'

'Seems reasonable. I will ask Mary to bring you some tea and a snack.' I nodded and left for my room. I felt better after giving the door a good slamming. I started on my English homework. I had to read a book up to page 10 to catch up with the class. During this Mary came in with Earl grey tea and some homemade biscuits. I thanked her and started my math homework when I finished. I showered and dressed nicely and joined Lilia at the large table for tea. We ate in silence. Sebastian brought us some dessert and Lilia finally spoke up.

'I would love to hear about your day at school, while we eat dessert.'

'Of course.' I told her about my plans to befriend Lucy and Mary as they seemed to be close to Rebecca. I told her about the test I had to go and the leader and their groups. I finished off with telling Lilia I was waiting for the right time to search Rebecca's table and lockers for clues.

'These leader and their…test sound weird,' Lilia sneered.

'They are.'

'Well you are progressing well. Better then I though.'

'Um…Thanks,' I said. 'Going to bed now, night.'

I went to bed feeling like I was missing something. I reluctantly allowed sleep to consume me. During the night I dreamed of the school. Mary and Rebecca were sitting on a bench talking. The dream felt so real…as if it wasn't a dream, but a memory.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry this took forever. School and musical has been CRAZAY!**

I did my "normal" morning routine. I woke up, got changed, asked Mary for help to put my wig on and to do my makeup, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag. I, too much of my dismay, sat in the car as Sebastian took me to a bus stop, so I could get to school without walking and being seen in his car. In the bus some creep stared at me, so I shot him a death glare. He ended up looking out the window. I got to school and unpacked my bag into my locker. Prepared my books for my first two lessons and went to home group.

Lucy sat in her usual spot. I gave her a small smile and she finally returned one to me. Lessons were no different to yesterdays. During lunch Mary and I sat and talked as we had nothing to do.

'Isn't it a lovely day,' she said with a smile.

'Yes it is,' I lied.

'What do you like to do for fun, Violet?'

'Um...I draw.'

'What a respectable hobby.'

'What about you,' I asked.

'I love helping others.'

'So I can see.'_There is something off about Mary. She is a little too sweet for my taste. _The end of lunch bell rang and we said our good byes and parted ways. I noticed that the bench we were sitting at was the one I saw in my dream.

**~45 minutes later~**

'Here's some quick notes before you go,' "Mr Michaelis" said in his typical British accent.  
Standards day is in two days time. For those who don't know what that is yet, it is a _**compulsory**_school event, were you will _all_ try your best at different sporting events with your house captains. From there, the best people in your house team and age group will be chosen to compete on sports day.' I shot my hand up. 'Don't worry Violet, we will work you out.'

'That wasn't my question, sir,' I said meekly.

'Oh?'

'I was just thinking...isn't that a little harsh? Expecting the other houses to go against the house that specialises in sport?' The class looked shocked that I had even thought of the notion.

'That is not for me to discuss,' Sebastian said carefully. 'But I agree with you in a sense.' The class shock grew with the teachers input. 'Okay, class dismissed.'

**~Dinner time~**

'How was school,' Lilia asked.

'Fine,' I responded finishing my meal. 'Well actually, it was a bit weird.' We have a thing called standards day coming up.'

'Sebastian told me about that.'

'Don't you think it's stupid that they have the sport students in one group instead of spread out!?'

'Yes.'

'And the class looked at me as if I was mad!'

'Really,' Lilia said a little shocked.

'You should have seen their faces when Sebastian agreed,' I laughed. 'Isn't that right, Sebastian,' I yelled as he was in the kitchen. Sebastian entered the dining room with a plate of dessert on each hand.

'Is what right,' he asked, a little shocked I was encouraging conversation.

'The hilarity of the classes' reaction to us, when we commented on how unfair standards and sports day will be, with the houses and all.'

'Yes, it was rather amusing. Turns out that they do a lot of their events like that. Like the Quiz night against the houses.'

'Oh well. At least this standards day gives me an opportunity to search the lockers and look for any graphite on my desk. I'll probably check Mary's locker….where ever that is.'

'Why Mary,' Sebastian asked.

'Didn't you say she was nice,' Lilia added.

'To nice…there's something off about her, you know? I feel like she knows more than us on the abduction or murder of Rebecca, then she lets on.

'I see,' Lilia murmured.

'Anyway I have homework,' I said. 'Can you bring my dessert to my room,' I asked.

'Of course,' Sebastian responded.

**~Sebastian's POV~ **

'How strange,' Lilia commented after I came back.

'What do you find strange, milady?'

'She's…happy. Do you think she finally likes us? Her new life?'

'It's hard to tell,' I admitted. 'She's is the only person I can't seem to work out.'

'Hmm…'

**Please follow, favourite and review! 3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aahahahahahahahaaha….f#ck! I am so sorry for taking so long in every single chapter….I am trying to be quick, but I am super busy. Sorry! 3 **

Standards day came fairly quickly and Mary and I had been extremely busy organising people and equipment. I had told Mary I would join the team that was struggling the most. She told me it would be the Dolphin. The Peacocks may all appear to be fragile and dainty, but they all have had private lessons (paid by Daddy) so they excel at everything and look good while doing so. And the Felines have some amazing dancers with high jumping skills that even the Bulls are jealous of. The Dolphins could work out how far they would need to jump or how fast they would need to run to win, but wouldn't have the physical ability to do so.

I wore the school's uniform uncomfortably. The shorts barely covered anything, I had to get my tail strapped and the white shirt was stuffy. My wig had been styled into a ponytail and I wore a pair of sneakers I had recently broken in. We went into our house teams, then into our age groups. Our helper explained which events we would do in order then gave us a motivational speech on trying our best.

We walked to the area allocated for shotput first. We went through all of our events and I could see that I was our only saving grace. I had to hold myself back, were as these girls could barely move forward without falling. I sighed. I had quite easily managed to not only get over the average score, but to be first place in every single event. We all sat down to rest after running the 400m (lap of the oval), and the girls were grateful it was the last event for the day.

'We suck,' one of the girls muttered. The others murmured in agreement.

'Don't be like that', I said. 'We will be fine!'

'Easy for you to say,' scoffed one of the girls.

'Yeah, you're like a pro,' second another.

'Well I trained in sports,' I said stuttering. 'An' with a little bit of training you'll be good too!'

'Are you volunteering to train us,' one girl asked. I thought about it for a moment.

'Yeah, I guess I am. Well do it afterschool hours, just for an hour or two. I can ask Mr Michaelis to help us too, he's good at sport.' The girl's faces seemed to brighten at the thought of the "handsome" teacher helping them at sport.

'Okay, I am in,' said one of the girls. All the girls then echoed this. Some adding that they won't be able to come on certain days due to after school activities.

**~Few hours later~**

'Sebastian,' I said sweetly as I walked into the kitchen. Sebastian looked up from the cutlery he was polishing.

'Yes?'

'I need a favour from you.'

'Anything you want.'

'Can you help my team train,' I asked, flicking my tail around. His eyes followed its direction. He looked away from my tail then straight into my eyes.

'What do I get from it,' he asked with a smirk.

'What do you want,' I said through my teeth. He looked at me and sighed.

'Nothing, I will happily do it.'

'Really,' I asked shocked.

'Really,' he replied.

'Oh, thank you! Thank you very much,' I gave Sebastian a quick hug and skipped out of the kitchen, leaving a Demon in awe. It wasn't until I was in my room, I had realised what I had done.

**Yay finished! Please favourite, follow and review! 3 **


	41. Sorry

I am so sorry guys but I am going to take some more time to update. I wrote a massive chapter but all my work on my usb…included school work, is lost. Luckily I had saved most of my school work in another usb or printed it off…unluckily I have to re write the chapter. I have just finished performing for 'Beauty and The Beast,' but have a professional production coming up in a week. So I may take some time. I AM SO SORRY.


	42. Chapter 41

**Okay so I finally was able to rewrite this. Not as good as the original but it will have to do. Super sorry this took so long but I got really sick after my performance and school got intense. SORRY! 3 3 3 **

**Authors note: **I totally forgot to put in the part where Cleo goes and searches…opps… So here it is. Sorry for the confusion.

**~During standards day speech~**

As the girls were finding a place to sit down, I quickly moved away from the oval, trying my best not to be seen. I snuck into the hallway and made my way to the lockers. Rebecca's locker was easy to find due to it being covered in notes and flowers, by her friends and classmates.

'It's like they think she's already dead.'

It shocked me to find that Mary hadn't left anything on Rebecca's locker. I opened the locker and looked inside. The contents were fairly empty. It was mainly filled with subject books and stationary. I looked through her books and found nothing stood out. On the inside of the door she had four pictures stuck up. The first image was of what I presumed her pet dog, the second was of her and her family and the last two was of her and Mary. In the last photo there was a man standing with the two girls. He had some similarities in appearance to Mary and he wore a large cross, so I presumed he was Mary's father. I checked the back of the photos and found nothing. I pat down the locker and felt something funny on the top. I looked inside and saw that there was a secret compartment.

'Ohhh, how interesting,' I cooed. I reached inside and used my claws and enhanced strength to open the false top. A bunch of papers fell out, I stuffed them into my foldable bag I stored in my pocket. I looked, uncomfortably, into the secret compartment and found a dairy stuck to the roof with sticky tape. I pulled it down and stored it into the bag. 'Okay, classroom next.'

I strolled to the classroom, listening for on comers who were wagging the talk. I looked through my desk for strange graphite. I heard the sound of a passer-by and slid under the table. While under the desk, I saw four digits, directly in the middle.

'Coincidence,' I whispered. 'I think not.' When the person was no longer nearby, I stood up, wrote the four numbers onto a piece of paper, and stuffed it in the bag. Quickly I left the classroom and headed for Sebastian's office. I left my bag of contents in his room and snuck back to the oval as the speech finished.

'Where were you,' one of the girls in my team asked.

'I was right behind you,' I laughed.

'Oh, ahaha, I knew that.'


	43. Chapter 42

**Thank God exams are over. It was so stressful...I hope you don't mind these long waits. Enjoy! **

**~Back to normal time~**

Our first training went better than expected. We started with running a lap, or what we could, of the oval. I went through some stretches with everyone, and then we all split up to go practice our specific event. Sebastian went to help the runners, so I walked around giving tips to the others. The session ended after two hours of hard work. For a warm down we did some more stretches. We all headed to the change rooms once we finished to get changed and refresh ourselves.

'Bye guys,' I called after leaving the change rooms. I walked to the bus station and payed for my ticket. Once I was at the stop off I hoped out and sat in the car Sebastian was waiting in. For the first few minutes I simply hummed along with the radio.

'Oh, did you get the stuff from yesterday,' I asked.

'Yes I did,' he answered. 'We will look at them after dinner.'

'Okay cool.' We fell back into silence for the rest of the trip.

**~After dinner~**

Sebastian, Mary, Fiona, Lilia and I all sat around a table in the drawing room. In the centre of the table laid my findings.

'So, where did you find all of this,' Fiona asked curiously.

'In Rebecca's locker and the number is from under her desk,' I answered.

'Well let's hope it's useful,' Lilia said in a tired tone. She was tired and simply wanted to go to bed. Her blonde pigtails were even losing their bounce and her sweet voice was becoming more so a grumble.

Sebastian held up the first piece of paper. It was an invitation to a family event, from Mary. The next piece of paper was research on Mary's family and the third paper was specifically on Mary's father. We found that the six papers found in Rebecca's locker were all research on Mary's family and the church they worked in.

'Why was she so interested in Mary,' our Mary (Rin's twin) asked.

'Maybe the answers in that dairy there,' Fiona guessed.

Sebastian picked up the dairy. A number lock was locked onto it.

'Try the code I found under the table,' I suggested. He tried it, however, it did not work. 'Damn.' Sebastian removed the lock with his inhuman strength. For moment could feel the demon inside of me trying to reach out to her kind. Sebastian noticed the presence as well. He smirked and began reading the diary entries.

The first few entries were fairly normal and typical of a religious high school student. The intensity, however, increased. She talked about how off the party she was invited to by Mary was. That Mary's father was being strange around her. How Mary was becoming extremely clingy and unusual. Four weeks ago she wrote an entry that she was fearing for her safety. She believed Mary's father was not the sane man he appeared to be. She was going to contact the authority if he tried anything. Her last entry was selfies she had taken of herself.

'What a strange time to full a duck face,' Fiona stated.

'Look,' Mary simply said. Her hawk eyes had spotted the same figure over and over again in the background of Rebecca's photo's. 'It's the same man, he has the same shape as Mary's father.'

'She knew she was being followed,' Lilia said. 'I wish she spoke up sooner. That would have reduced our time searching for clues,' she huffed.

'Lilia,' I said in a shocked tone. 'Don't be so heartless.' She grumbled in reply.

'So what next,' Mary asked in her silky voice.

'Cleo, I want you to try and become even closer to Mary. Maybe try and organise a hangout time.' 'Fine,' I sighed.

'Sebastian, I want you to keep a close eye on Mary, especially when Cleo is around her.'

'Yes, My lady.'

'Mary…. can I call you May until this mission is over?' Mary nodded. 'May, I want you to watch Mary from afar. As far as your eyes can see. You can use those special binoculars if you want. If you need to be around people, use the glasses so you look less suspicious.'

'Of course, Mistress,' she said coolly.

'Fiona I do not have a job for you yet, however, you may be needed later if danger arises. So always be with your phone and always be easily accessible.'

'Yes Mam', will do,' she replied with enthusiasm.

'As for the rest, I will inform them of my plans tomorrow. I wish to go to bed now,' She aimed at Sebastian. Sebastian bowed and assisted Lilia to her bedroom.

'Well I should go to bed to. Busy day tomorrow,' I sighed.

I went to bed a dreamed of Mary once more. Her gleeful smile chilled me to the bone. I heard a noise behind me and turned. It was the angel version of me.

'There is something off about her,' she said softly.

'No kidding,' I replied.

'Do you think it's her?'

'I am not sure.'

'I think there is more to this, then is shown.'

'Why do you say that,' I said turning. The angel version of me had disappeared.

**Finished 3**

**Please, follow, review and maybe even favourite~ 3 **

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, love you all! **


	44. Chapter 43

**So I lost my USB with all my work….lucky I saved my school work somewhere else….chapter not so much. So I quickly wrote this one….there may be spelling mistakes….**

I stood by Mary's classroom, waiting for her to be dismissed. I called out for her once she finally left the room.

'Oh, Violet, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow,' she beamed. I shivered.

'Um…well I was wondering if you would like to hang out,' I asked in my fake meek voice.

'Oh,' Mary said genially shocked.

'You don't have too…if you're too busy and all. I was just wondering,' I added.

'I would love to hang out! When were you thinking?'

'Whenever you are free,' I stated. She pulled out an IPhone and began texting someone. She received an immediate response, which made her smile.

'If you want I can now. Daddy said its okay with him.'

'Awesome,' I said, a little taken aback from how easy this was. 'If it's okay with you we can take the bus into town, grab a bite and go shopping.'

'Sounds fun,' she sang.

**~15 minutes later~**

We sat on an outside table of the well-established café we had chosen to eat at. Mary was sipping a hot chocolate and nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie, while I was devouring my new love, iced coffee with a cinnamon bun.

'For someone so small, you sure fit in a lot,' she said laughing. I looked down at the three empty plates from previous sweets and pies.

'Yeah…I have a lot of eating to catch up on,' I stated eating another scoop of whipped cream.

'Oh?'

'I was on a strict diet when I was younger, because I was so ill,' I lied. 'That's why I have been home schooled until now.'

'I see,' she responded before she took another delicate sip. 'Well I am glad you can go to school now.'

'Same,' I said with a sense of truth. 'So, what does your father do,' I asked.

'He's a pastor at a Lutheran church. But he also owns a successful business with my mother assisting him. A fair bit of the profit earnt, goes to charities.'

'He sounds like a good man.'

'Yeah,' she said glancing away. I took a mental note of her behaviour.

After some more small talk, we left the café to go browsing in some stores. By the end of the day, I had bought a new dress and a book, while Mary had bought new shoes.

'Today was so fun,' Mary said gleefully.

'That's good; I was worried I would be a bore. I never had many friends due to my illness.' _I didn't have many friends, but not because of the fake illness…so only a bit of a lie. _

'Oh no,' she chuckled. 'You were very entertaining. I don't have many friends either, so this was nice.'

'But you're so lovely.'

'Ahaha, why thank you. However, the main reason is my father. I can only be friends with those who he approves of. He's a bit…um protective.'

'Oh. So he approves of me?'

'Yes, he does. How could he not. You are so sweet. Very well brought up.'

'Thanks,' I said softly.

We soon went our separate ways and in hour, I was back at the mansion.

'How did it go miss', Fiona asked as I walked through the door.

'I think it went well. Where is Lilia?'

'In the Library,' she responded.

'Thank you.'

I headed into the Library.

'Cleo,' Lilia exclaimed. 'How did it go,' she asked enthusiastically.

'Good…somethings off about her family all right, but I don't think she is responsible for the kidnapping yet.'

'But the dairy,' Lilia started.

'Could have been staged or influenced by an over dramatic view, as teens often have.' Lilia furrowed her blonde brows. She wasn't convinced.

'Look all I am saying is I don't think Mary is responsible for this, her father on the other hand, I am not so sure. I commented on what a nice man he must be and Mary looked away when simply saying 'yeah'. That is defiantly not like her. She has a knack for talking people up. She commented on how over protective he is. This means she has a small amount of friends as she can only form friendships with those he approves of, like Rebecca. This reduced not only the amount of people who could gain or see information, but it can be a cover for him to scout whom he wants to take. We both know he fits the body type of the stalker and life as a religious worker means people will trust him more. Mary may not even know, she's too nice to allow people to fall into his trap.'

'That is an excellent theory,' Sebastian said walking in the room.

'Will keep looking, we may have missed some evidence or something important.'

'I'm going to shower,' I stated leaving the room. 'See you at dinner.'

**That's all for this one. Follow, favourite and review! 3**


	45. Chapter 44

**I did my best to update as quickly as possible. Sorry if there is a lot of editing issues. **

The bell rang and a sigh of relief escaped me. Another moment in a lesson conducted by Sebastian would have killed me.

'You may pack up and go to lunch,' Sebastian said taking off his glasses. I put my books and stationary into my locker and headed to find Mary, to see if we were needed to help anyone. When she saw me she enthusiastically ran to me.

'Violet,' she sang grasping my hands. 'Would you like to have dinner at my house tomorrow?'

'Oh, um…I'll ask my parents,' I said quickly. 'But I am sure they will say yes. What time?'

'Come at 7:00. Now just warning you, it's more of a dinner party. Daddy has some business people coming over. So dress in formal.'

'How formal is your formal?'

'Almost like prom.'

'Okay, I have a pretty dress I could wear,' I lied. I didn't have anything to that extreme. But I am sure Sebastian could whip something up or we could go shopping.

'I hope it's okay with this late notice,' she said a little concerned.

'It's totally fine. It's Friday, so I can prepare tomorrow.' Mary smiled and we both headed to the meeting room to discuss the next event, sports day.

**~6pm~**

'I don't know what to do,' I exclaimed. I paced in front of Lilia who was sitting quietly in her large arm chair. Her facial expression showed me she was contemplating something.

'No,' I said stopping in my tracks. I practically hissed at what she was thinking about.

'But I don't have the time Cleo,' she sighed. 'This needs to be done by tonight,' she pointed at a stack of paper work with a perfectly manicured hand. 'I promise to help as much as possible tomorrow, but not tonight. Sebastian, you know what to do.'

'Of course milady,' he bowed. 'I promise on my honour as a butler, Cleo will be a true lady by the dinner party.'

'That will be all,' she said waving us out of the room.

'Well,' Sebastian said closing the door softly. 'Let's get started.'

**~15 minutes later~ **

'I already hate this.'

'Cleo, lady's must be positive,' Sebastian smirked.

' ss hole.'

'And they don't swear…Or roll their eyes,' he sighed.

'Well I ain't no lady, am I,' I spat. Sebastian glanced down at my with his wine red eyes.

'And that's what we need to work on.'

'And do we need to play dress ups to achieve this,' I asked.

'Yes. Looking the part is the first step and it will allow you to get into the mood. Besides…you look so pretty.'

'You…I…I hate you,' I stuttered. He chuckled as he brushed the top of my hair up in a loose bun, which hid my feline ears. He curled the bottom half into soft ringlets.

'And for the finishing touch,' he exclaimed as he swiftly placed small white flowers into the bun.

'Wow,' I gasped. I had to admit, it looked pretty nice. I stood up, to take a look in the mirror. I was wearing my simple white summer dress, made of a soft flowy fabric. My shoes were like white gladiator sandals, with heels. My makeup was subtle and I only wore a simple necklace and a white bracelet with a gold infinity sign. I looked normal. No tail. No feline ears. No scars. Nothing to show what I have been through and what I am going through.

'You look lovely,' he said sincerely. 'Let's start out lessons.'

'Okay,' I said softly.

**To be continued. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to do it quickly to make up for the last one!**

**PLLEAAASSEEE review so I know what I can improve or what you like! Follow and favourite 3 **


	46. Chapter 45

**So…I had to re write this due to deleting it…soz…**

I stood in the ballroom with a stack of textbooks on my head.

'Good, it seems you have impeccable balance,' Sebastian stated in his deep silky voice. 'Next you will need to walk around the room'. 'You will need to keep this posture for the party tomorrow. Good posture is extremely important.' I balanced the books with ease as I glided across the room. 'Perfect,' he said appearing rather pleased.

'What's next,' I asked in a monotone voice as he removed the books from my head.

'We dance,' he said with a smile. 'Rin,' he yelled out. Rin ran down the stair and stood straight.

'Yes sir,' Rin asked. Sebastian passed him the textbooks and simply watched as Rin almost caved under the weight.

'Take these and put them back in their proper spot,' Sebastian ordered. Rin heaved the textbooks up the stairs while proclaiming he won't let Sebastian down.

Sebastian glided to the old gramophone and played a disk containing music fit for a waltz. 'My lady,' he said bowing with one gloved hand to his heart (if he has one) and his other hand held out towards me. I took it reluctantly.

'I know how to dance,' I sighed.

'Do you? Well let's see how good you are.' We started moving in a simple box step. 'You are going to scare your partner if you don't smile.'

'Whatever,' I muttered.

'That's not very ladylike. Neither is rolling your eyes.' I put on a fake smile. We began to do a turning box step to the bet of the music. Slowly we increased the difficulty level of our movements. 'Look at you partner,' Sebastian said. I looked up at him. His wine red eyes interlocked with my crystal blue eyes. I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks. While I was mid-air in a lift I saw Lilia and Fiona watching from the stairs.

**~Fiona's POV~**

_Aw, how cute. I am so glad they are getting along. What a cute couple they would make! I think Cleo would be a wonderful influence on Sebastian to. He may start being a little relaxed and easy going. _Brandon walked up behind me. He rested a large hand on my shoulder. We exchanged a bright smile.

**~Lilia's POV~**

_What is Sebastian doing? He doesn't usually go to this extent. Maybe he really likes her. How strange. Can a demon love? _I continued to watch them. Cleo's hair flew gracefully behind her. Her white dress contrasted his black suit. _She looks like an angel, him…well a demon. It's like the real life version of Beauty and the Beast. _

~**Cleo/Zipporah's POV~**

We finished the dance and I noticed I was in Sebastian's arms. I pushed myself out of his embrace. The small audience clapped at our "performance". I was burning bright red.

'Are we done,' I whispered.

'With dancing…yes,' Sebastian said hesitantly. He looked disappointed, I tried my best to ignore his facial expression. 'Now we learn dinner manners.'

**To be continued. **

**Please follow, review and FAVOURITE! 3 **


	47. Chapter 46

**Another quick chapter for you readers. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

Once we had finished the dinning training Sebastian sent me to bed for my "big day". Mary helped me undo my hair. She carefully removed the white flowers with a swift yet graceful hand. She brushed out my hair, carefully to not hurt my ears, and put it in a loose bun. I undressed and put a towel around me as she ran a bath in my large sweet.

'Would you like some tea before bed, my lady,' she asked in her sultry voice.

'Yes please,' I responded. 'Thank you.'

I closed the door and slowly settled into the bath tub. I sighed in relief. I lifted one leg into the air to inspect it for any scaring from my recent incident (**Author note: attacked by man in her old house**). There was a small scar where I was impaled deeply by a piece of glass. It was barely visible and I guessed it would be gone by tomorrow. _Strange how quickly my healing abilities are increasing_.

'That's because we are becoming stronger,' I heard a voice say. I looked down and saw my reflection looking back at me, with demonic eyes. I gasped at the sight and covered my naked self with my hands. 'Don't be a baby,' she scoffed. 'We are the same person; I am merely a voice you created to make sense of your situation.'

'Really,' I whispered.

'Yes…and no.'

'That makes no sense.'

'I have become a separate voice because you are not ready to fully accept your demonic side. I am able to do this as I am blood from another being. An inhuman being at that too. Same with the others. You will need to accept us soon if you want to live.'

'What?'

The demonic reflection disappeared. Blood took her place. Spreading like wildfire through the large bath tub. I screamed and thrashed what was left of the water. I jumped out of the bath, covered in blood. It burnt my skin and I screamed once more in pain. Sebastian ran through the door with his eyes closed. He flung a towel over my body before opening his eyes.

'What's wrong,' he said with a small amount of fear in his voice.

'Can't you see it,' I wailed.

'See what.'

'The blood?' He looked around, showing no sign he saw the blood covering the room.

He picked me up off the ground and I clung on tight, burying my tear stained face in his chest. He kept repeating that it was going to be okay while rubbing my back. He moved slowly to my bed. My screams turned into quite sobs. The burning sensation subsided and my body relaxed in response. With his eyes closed Sebastian dried me carefully with my soft towel and dressed me in my pastel blue night gown and bobby socks. He called out for Mary to hurry with the tea. He sat on my bed while I rested my head on his lap. He carefully stroked my head/hair in a relaxing manner. My breathing regulating and a wave of exhaustion hit me. When Mary came in he helped me sit up slowly. He passed me my tea and held my hands on the warm cup to keep it from falling.

'Are you okay,' he asked as I finished the drink.

'I don't know,' I whispered.

'Just keep slowly breathing. Tell me what happened.' I explained the events to him, laying back on his lap, absolutely exhausted. He fell silent for a while, contemplating his next words.

'Should we visit the Undertaker,' he asked softly.

'Maybe. After the mission perhaps. I think I should get some rest.' I removed myself from his warm lap and allowed him to tuck me in.

'I'll keep checking on you through the night, to make sure you are okay,' he said softly. Exhaustion soon took over and I quickly fell asleep. The night I dreamed of a crow watching me from my window when I was but a child. Happy and home, with my family alive. It felt more like a memory, then a figment of my imagination.

**Ohhh suspenseful. Is Bassy hiding something? Does he truly care? Who knows? (I do) **

**Pleaseeee review, favourite and follow 3 Luv u all**


End file.
